Twilust
by StreakTheFoxz
Summary: It's time for Twilight to complete the balance, and achieve ultimate harmony with her friends...  but can her friends save her from the very thing that is meant to save the elements themselves?    The last installment to the Molestia Trilogy is here!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It all makes sense now..._

A lone pony stepped outside onto the balcony of her tree home. It looked out to the sun that had just began to rise.

_ The many years of being away from social interactions, the lack of thoughts in one of the most natural quadrants of a creature's brain, no wonder I'm imbalanced... how could I not have seen it before?_

The mare took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts, beginning to plan out the day that awaited her.

_I sacrificed social interaction to have a large storage of knowledge... therefore, I should be incomplete. And the only reason I don't feel incomplete in life is because of my friends, but... I fear that even when we're together, we're still not complete._

She looked up in the sky, the stars of the night already faded away below the blanket of the sun. The birds began to chirp and a rooster could be heard in the distance, followed by a bell ringing even further out that was hardly audible.

_According to the studying I did throughout the night, one can achieve balance through a wholesome connection of body, mind, and soul. Well, my friends are surely connected well through our minds and souls, we are forever best friends and bound together by the elements. But our bodies..._

Her horn lit up and scroll floated out before her. On it was some writing and a checklist of things to do, or more specifically, _ponies_ to do.

_I have some social friends, and some are not as social as others. Those that are social may be lacking knowledge that counteracts there high social stature. However, that won't be a problem once I educate them on how to be balanced... then they will have more wisdom than anypony else in the world. And for each one of them that I connect to with our bodies, the more I myself become complete..._

The unicorn rolled up the scroll as her saddlebags floated out and seated themselves on her back. She put the scroll into her saddlebag as she looked around, taking another deep breath.

_I will make the elements complete. I will show each of my friends the sensual side of the mind, the side that Celestia and Luna had been without for so long, and the same side that caused their imbalance. With that, we will all be complete... we will all embrace each other in mind, body, and soul. We will be complete... we will become whole._

Twilight Sparkle turned around and re-entered her library, only to exit it soon after. She didn't know where her friends were, or how they escaped how they did, but the princesses made it clear that this was to be used as an obstacle for her to overcome. She has to find her friends, one by one, and show each of them what true balance really means. As she trots down the still empty streets of Ponyville, she thinks back to what happened the last several nights. Her and her friends were all briefed on what had happened with Celestia, and also about those ponies who knew about the Molestia side. Silver shield was one, but certainly there's a few more... and if she can figure this, so can her friends.

Twilight raises her head, looking confidently ahead as she changes her direction. With vigor in her heart and a single goal in mind, she takes a road straight out of Ponyville, with Canterlot Castle visible in the far distance.

/*T*\

"We have arrived," Trixie stated as her and the group of mares trotted through the gates of Canterlot.

It was still early morning, so there was not much activity going around. There were mail ponies and sanitation department workers out, but beyond them the streets were pretty much clear. Most of the "upper class" ponies enjoyed sleeping in, it seemed.

"'Bout time," Applejack sighed as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "That little stroll took us way too long."

"I agree," Rarity groaned. "I simply do not understand why you had us stop halfway here to sleep in the middle of a grass field. Even if it was soft, it was also so _dirty_! Couldn't we have reached here first and then rented out a hotel for a bit if we needed the sleep?"

"Well, Trixie still has some old habbits from her traveling days..." Trixie replied as her and the group continued trotting through the streets. "But it only makes her stronger, after all. Only the most dexterous can sleep out in a field for just a couple hours, and then awaken only a few hours later in prime condition!"

"Or ya just used a self-recoverin' spell on yerself," Applejack accused.

"Or that..." Trixie shrugged.

"So, um, where do we go now?" Fluttershy spoke up. "I mean, to get some help..."

"Yeah, didn't you say you had some big plan or something?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Of course Trixie has a plan," she huffed. "Now, after what happened a few days ago with Celestia, Trixie felt it her duty to find out more information involving Celestia and her 'other side'. More importantly, Trixie wanted to figure out first who all knew about Molestia before she resurfaced a few days ago."

"Wait, so there's more ponies out there that already knew about mega meany molestia!" Pinkie asked as she hopped up beside Trixie.

"Of course! It's obvious the princess would keep at least a _few_ ponies informed, no matter the secret. All Trixie had to do was go out and find them, and it turns out that guard Silver Shield is one such pony."

"Well, it would make sense fer a royal guard to know 'bout that sorta thing," Applejack thought out loud.

"Exactly, and after a bit of... _convincing_, Trixie was able to discover that her suspicions were correct, and that there were more than him that knew. And after some _more_ convincing, Trixie was granted three names. The home of one of these ponies is actually not far from here, and is our current course."

"So, what you're saying is that you think one of these other ponies would know other methods to cure the princesses?" Dash inquired.

"Precisely!" Trixie replied. "It seems you're not all muscle and no brains after all Rainbow Dash."

"Hey!" Dash growled.

"Anyways, we're almost there now. The house should be... ah, right over there!" Trixie pointed her hoof off to the front-left.

The group continued on, all eyes staring at the large establisment that recently came into view. They weren't even close to it, and already a certain white unicorn's blood began to boil as she read the front most sign that was posted before the front yard.

_~{Blueblood Mansion}~_

-End Prologue


	2. Part 1

Begin Part 1

"Are ya sure 'bout this Spike?" Applebloom asked as her and the other members of the group gathered around the road leading to Canterlot. "It seems awfully dangerous for us ta go out on our own like this."

All six of the ponyville pony protectors had gathered at the edge of town, their suits already on and each carrying a saddlebag filled with provisions. Applebloom had on her suit, much like Spike's and the others' it covered her full body, but hers was colored a darker red and cream than her mane and coat. She wore a cape and her bow on her head instead of a hat, also darker in color than her original bow. Scootaloo had a suit fit with a hat and bat wings that went over hers, making them resemble... well, bat wings, while her colors also matched her normal coat, except a darker shade. Sweetie Belle was the same, except her unicorn horn had a more spiked tip from an overlay of the costume. Also, her cape swirled at the end, similar to how her mane swirled. Snips and Snails had matching outfits for each other, with Snips having a chrome and dirty green color suit while Snails had a chrome and tan colored suit.

"But that's what adventure is all about!" Spike reasoned. "I just saw Twilight go this way not long ago, so if we hurry, we might be able to catch up to her and try to help her."

"I still can't believed she escaped the princesses!" Scootaloo said. "That makes her totally awesome in my book, but still not as awesome as Rainbow Dash, of course."

"Hey Spike, why didn't you just talk to her when she came back to the library all last night?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well, it's actually cuz I didn't know she got there, remember?" Spike explained. "We all grouped up late that night, then we decided to go to bed first, and Snails had to go to dinner..." Snails nodded. "So, I went to bed, and when I woke up I saw that she had been here. When I looked out the window, she was off in the distance on this road, so that's when I ran around town gathering all of you guys up, make sense?"

"Ooooh," The group said collectively.

"So what are we waiting for?" Snips bounced in excitement. "Lets be the pony protectors we swore to be!

"Yeah!" Snails added. "Let's go and stop the princesses!"

"For our friends!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

"Fer our families!" Applebloom hollered.

"For awesomeness!" Scootaloo yelled.

"For Equestria!" Spike added in last, followed by the group cheering out enthusiastically.

The group gathered up at that, and quickly began to gallop down the road (or run, in Spike's case), knowing that a great adventure awaited them.

/*T*\

Applejack rapped her hoof on the large wooden door before her, hoping it would be a loud enough knock to be heard throughout such a large building. The rest of the group stood behind her, all eagerly waiting for a response from the owner, save for Rarity who secretly hoped the pony of interest would not show up. They stood there for a minute before Applejack gave another knocking, making sure that last one was louder. Still, no response.

"Well, it seems that he's not home," Rarity spoke up with a weird smile. "Let's all just go try somepony else who might know about the princesses! Trixie, dear, who would be the next pony to ask?"

"Trixie does not know the identity of anypony else, unfortunately..." Trixie sighed. "This Blueblood is the only name Trixie could get from that stubborn guard captain."

"Well we can't just give up now," Rainbow Dash offered. "C'mon, just let me fly into one of those windows and I'll get him out here myself."

"I don't believe that will be necessary," came the voice of an elderly pony from the other side of the door.

All six of them looked as the large doors opened up slightly, revealing an elderly butler with a light brown coat and a very light gray mane and mustache, one so well managed it would make Spike jealous. He had on a full butler outfit, complete with a fancy cloth draped over one of his shoulders and a monocle over one eye.

"How may I be of service to you all?" The butler pony asked.

"Allow Trixie..." Trixie said softly as she stepped forward from the group, approaching the old stallion. "Ahem, I am the Great and Powerful Trixie. I seek an audience with Prince Blueblood over a very important matter."

"The prince is busy at the moment," he replied, keeping his voice monotone. "Would you like to schedule some sort of meeting for later?"

"No, Trixie must speak with him now. The fate of Equestria may very well hang in the balance, as it involves both of the princesses!"

"Both this time?" He raised an eyebrow. "I will see what he has to say, wait one moment please."

The butler closed the door and was heard trotting away. The group waited more, a few light conversations taking place during that time. They were getting impatient though, especially after they realized that they had been standing there for twenty minutes with no response. Trixie was about to knock on the door herself when another magical force grabbed hold of the handle and began to pull open the door.

"May I ask who it is that approaches my wonderful home?" Came the voice of a soft, sincere stallion as he came into view. The group immediately realized it was Prince Blueblood, as Trixie cleared her throat to speak.

"I am the Great and Powerful Trixie," she introduced herself with a bit of a magical spurt and a bit of a cape flutter. "Me and my compatriots here seek your aid in helping cure the plague that has come upon the-"

"EEEUCK!" Blueblood suddenly gasped as he looked upon the group, immediately loosing his gentlemanly profile that he had originally made upon first sight. "Commoners! Get away, all of you, shoo!" He said, his magic quickly focusing on the door to close it.

"Wait!" Trixie called out as her magic held the door open. "We must speak to you, it is urgent!"

"Go away you filthy creatures!" his voice actually started to sound scared. "I thought my butler was actually showing me to some real ponies, not piles of utter waste!"

The group gasped in disgust at Blueblood's hurtful words.

"What!" Trixie raised her voice, almost screaming. "Pile of utter... The Great and Powerful Trixie shall not be talked to in such a way!" she focused her magic more, forcing the door open and revealing the prince inside. "Trixie has tried to be professional with you, but it seems she must resort to other means to get what information she wants!" The group of friends behind Trixie glared angrily at the misfit prince, save for one pony who had just about had enough.

"Halt your defiled hooves where you stand, peasant!" Blueblood spat, suddenly turning aggressive. "This is my mansion, and I can easily have you thrown out whenever I so please! Now, I don't think I care for what you have to say anymore, so you beasts can just see yourselves to the-EEUWAAH!"

Before Blueblood knew what hit him, an assortment of ribbons and cloth sprung out of nowhere, effectively bounding his limbs together and floating him upside down over the ground. He looked around frantically, and saw a purple-maned and white-coated unicorn approach him with the most infurated expression he had ever seen.

"Y-y-you...!" Blueblood managed to get out. "You're... you're that _fiend_!"

"My NAME is miss Rarity the Unicorn, and you, you... you absolutely pompous and overly proud waste of royal ass!" The rest of the ponies stared on at Rarity's use of profanity, yet did nothing to stop her as her magic tightened the hold of the fabric around Blueblood. "I would rather be stripped of all my fur and dumped to the deepest depths of froggy bottom bog with a sludge monster infected with some unknown disease than have to deal with your incompetent and unmannerly suck you call a muzzle! The only royal thing you deserve is to be royally shipped out of Equestria and into the deepest, darkest hole in the Dragon domain waiting for some beast to relieve themselves all over you, and perhaps _then_ you would at least smell better than your foul suck-hole is making you seem right now!"

Damn.

Rarity's outburst left in its wake utter silence. Even Trixie was taken aback, her jaw practically on the floor, as was the jaw of everypony else's in the room. Rarity continued to fume, and it almost seemed as if steam was literally streaming out of her ears still. After half a minute she seemed to recompose herself a bit, even taking the time to close her eyes and clear her throat some.

"Now then..." she started in a low growl, still glaring at Blublood as he stared back in fear for his life. "My friends and I need help... and you're going to tell us what we need, right here, right now... do I make myself clear?"

"Uh, I... I..." Blueblood struggled some, trying to work out of his restraints. "Can you undo me first...? P-please?"

A small grin slithered onto Rarity's face, knowing that Blueblood had probably just said the magic word for the first time in his life. Slightly satisfied with that, she let up on the fabrics she held around him until they were all let loose, allowing the prince to fall ungracefully onto his swayed red carpet. He winced in pain before groaning pitifully for a few moments as he got to his feet. He looked back at Rarity, then again at the group behind him, a drop of sweat sliding down from his forehead.

"Uhm..." Blueblood started. "What... what is it you peas-uh, I mean, _ponies_ want again?"

"Some knowledge," Trixie spoke up. "And perhaps some help, if you somehow hold such a thing within the confines of your person..."

"What do you want to know about exactly?" Blueblood watched Trixie approach her a couple of steps after saying this.

"Trixie knows all about how your family has special 'secrets' with the princesses..." Trixie began. "However, we only need to know about one in particular. Tell us, what do you know about Princess Celestia and her _Molestia_ side?"

Blueblood froze at this, and then put on an utterly disgusted look.

"Euck, _that_ secret..."

"What we need is a way to stop whatever has influenced Princess Celestia, a spell or magical artifact of some sort that would without a doubt work. Do you know of such a thing by chance?"

"Hmmm..." Blueblood turned serious, squinting his eyes as he rubbed a hoof on his chin in thought. For a few moments he stood there, thinking deeply, before perking up with an idea. "Indeed, I have a way to help."

"Really!" The group asked in unison.

"Of course! But we require a unicorn with intense magical abilities..."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie fits that profile perfectly..." Trixie boasted, a few of the friends behind her sighing in reaction.

"Then listen close, because the method I am about to tell you requires skill in the fields of mental magics and sealing spells...!"

The group's enthusiasm dropped suddenly, as they realized what he was talking about.

"Hold up a dern second," Applejack spoke up. "Are you about to tell us about some spell that will just seal the Molestia side of the princess back inta her mind?"

"Why of course!" Blueblood was caught off guard by the commoner's knowledge. "How would you know of such a thing?"

"Because we already tried that..." Rainbow Dash huffed.

"You have!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie said as she began to play out what happened with body motions and effects. "Princess Celestia turned Molestia by a mishap spell cast by Luna! She then went to ponyville and started finding all of us one by one and doing really meany things when she got us alone and Applejack really had it hard especially when she made her and her brother get molested with her both at the same time and even against each other and I'm not sure but someponies have said that she might need to have a pregnancy test taken yet she always bucks at anypony that says anything about that so we don't like to talk about it and then Luna came with a bunch of guards and Trixie here to try to stop her and they failed and that's when we all used the elements of harmony to use our big rainbow to change Molestia back to Celestia! But then a few days Luna started to come at us too and-" The writer would like to make it clear that making such a large run-on sentence hurts him inwardly, and he would very much like to stop. Thank you.

Pinkie Pie continued to, all in what seemed to be one continuous breath, explain everything that happened from when Celestia had the spell cast on her all they way up to where they were now, in surprisingly accurate detail. Other than a few details, Prince Blueblood pretty much got the entire summary of everything that has happened up to the point to where they were now, along with half a cupcakes recipe, a story about a blue bouncing ball Pinkie Pie once owned, and something about her creating Equestria that nopony could really mentally grasp onto.

"-and then you asked how we've already tried that and then I started to tell you that Princess Celestia turned Molestia by a mishap spell cast by-" An orange hoof shoved into her mouth, finally silencing the overly-energetic pony.

"Ah think he gets it now Pinkie..." Applejack deadpanned. "So, the spell won't work, bottom line. That an Luna's somehow got it too... and ah certainly hope it ain't nuthin contagious." Applejack shivered lightly at the thought.

"And with our dear friend Twilight in the princess' hooves, we need to come up with our own way to stop them, save her, and turn things back to normal. So, please, is there _any_ other method you can think of to help us?"

"Hmmm... there might just be one..." Blueblood said softly, turning his head to the side to look at nothing in particular. "It's a longshot, but I may have an idea."

"Would you please tell us?" Fluttershy asked, her voice barely audible. "We really want to go save our friend and go home... please."

"Well..." Blueblood stammered slightly. "I really shouldn't be saying it, and it certainly shouldn't be attempted, but there is one being out there that can stop the princesses..." Blueblood suddenly became nervous, a few more beads of sweat sliding down his face.

"Well?" Rarity asked, getting impatient. "Go on, tell us who it is! We need to seek out this pony at once!"

"Well, that's just the thing," Blueblood began. "He's not a pony at all."

"He's not?" The group asked in unison.

"No, he's, umm..." he stopped, placing a hoof on his chin to think for a few moments. "Um, Actually, I forgot his name, so I'm going to go look it up again."

"W-wait a second!" Trixie tried to call after Blueblood, but he quickly retreated behind one of the many large wooden doors in the mansion, calling out and saying that he will be right back when he gets the name.

Trixie huffed, not at all impressed with this so called "prince." If anything, the group began to figure that he was using this time to either escape, go get some guards to see them out, or a combination of the two. This theory was more-so cemented into their thoughts after they ended up standing around for over twenty minutes (as told by Rainbow Dash's custom crayon watch, which Pinkie Pie could somehow read). During this episode of standing in the still-open main entrance of the mansion, the group had begun discussing to themselves who the mystery being might be.

"I think it's a dragon!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "I mean, only a really old, magical, ancient dragon of ultimate wisdom thing could have the power to stop the princesses, right?"

"I think it's an alien!" Pinkie Pie bounced with joy for some reason along with her statement. "Can you imagine how much fun that would be to have a new alien friend around?"

"An alien? Pinkie Pie, I don't mean ta get your mane ruffled, but yer not exactly thinking along the lines of like, _real_ possibilities here."

"I agree darling, though I for one am with Rainbow Dash on this. A sort of ancient dragon does seem plausible, or perhaps a griffon."

"Or a minotaur, don't forget about them," Fluttershy added.

"What about a Zebra?" Twilight asked from beside Fluttershy. "I hear they have some of the strongest potions ever!"

"It could be a zebra," Rarity thought to herself. "I certainly don't think we should assume it otherwise Twilight, however we don't... know... just..."

Everything went dead quiet as everypony realized exactly who had joined them. They all looked wide-eyed at Twilight Sparkle, standing right beside Fluttershy with a cheerful smile on her face.

"TWILIGHT!" They all gasped out in unison as the group – save for Trixie – proceeded to pounce on their egg-head friend, more glad than ever that she was okay.

Twilight and her friends smiled, laughed, and enjoyed a simply euphoric few minutes together, once again united safe and sound. It was only after the initial surprise that some began to as questions, starting with Trixie.

"Wait a second," Trixie spoke up, garnering the attention of all six friends. "Twilight Sparkle, is that you _again_?"

"Well hey Trixie!" Twilight smiled, happy for some reason to see Trixie or just not caring that she's supposedly her rival. "How have you been?" 

"W-wait, Trixie must know, how in Equestria did you manage to escape the princesses?"

"Hey yeah," Applejack said as her and her friends lightly backed up from around Twilight, giving her some space to explain herself. "How did ya get away from the princess' an all?"

"Well..." Twilight chuckled nervously. "It's sort of a long story..."

"Are you ponies crazy?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Twilight's back, and she's okay! This calls for a celebration party!" Pinkie Pie wrapped her front legs around Twilight's neck, embracing her in a hug.

"Yay," Fluttershy cheered softly as she also gave Twilight a hug.

Twilight smiled at their display of affection, and decided then to give her own. She returned both their hugs, but in its apex, Twilight leaned her have over and gently licked her tongue against Fluttershy's cheeks. Fluttershy's eyes opened wide... something was wrong.

"U-um, Twilight?" Fluttershy blushed, followed by a light squeak when she felt a hoof rubbing against her flank.

"Yes Fluttershy?"

"Uh, w-w-why did you, l-lick me...?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Twilight replied before turning to Pinkie and licking her on the cheek. "Mmm... tastes like cupcake frosting!"

Pinkie frowned at Twilight's recent actions. It was affection alright... _too_ much affection.

"Twilight, dear, are... are you okay?" Rarity asked hesitantly, getting the feeling that something very wrong with Twilight.

"I'm great Rarity!" Twilight replied cheerfully... _too _cheerfully. "You should join us," Twilight gave the fashionata a sultry wink as her horn lit up, grabbing onto Rarity's body and pulling her into the hug.

Rarity had no time to react, her face was pulled in and her lips immediately connected to Twilight's as both of Twilight's hooves were being used to stroke against Pinkie and Fluttershy's flanks. Rarity immediately tried to pull back, not at all comfortable with such a greeting from one of her best friends. The other ponies quickly came to the conclusion that something was indeed wrong, and before anypony did anything, Rarity's body, along with Pinkie and Fluttershy's, were pulled away from Twilight's by a blue aura. Twilight looked around disappointed at first, but then surprised to see Trixie's horn glowing with magic, and an angry glare on her face.

"Everypony get back!" Trixie ordered as she got into an attack-ready pose. "Trixie knows there to be something wrong with Twilight!"

"But there's nothing wrong with me," Twilight simply shrugged before looking over to the farmer pony, giving her a few shakes of her eye brows and a low, seductive growl.

"Dern right there is!" Applejack proclaimed as she reared back from Twilight's looks. "Twi', what in the hay has gotten into you!" 

"Oh girls," Twilight giggled. "You know, Princess Celestia told me about the last pony that asked her 'what had gotten into her'." Twilight's audience suddenly had a very good idea of what was going on, their eyes growing even larger as Twilight continued. "And do you know what Celestia said?"

Nopony had a time to reply. Magic rapidly poured out of Twilight's horn, grabbing a hold of everypony there and pulling them around her, all their bodies within reach. Twilight snickered deviously, a wide grin spreading to her face.

"It is not what has gotten into _me,_ but instead, what is _going_ into _you_!"

End part 1


	3. Part 2

Begin part 2

**(WARNING: Twilust is taking an explicit turn, read only if you are comfortable with full-on clopfics)**

"Celestia? Are you still awake?" Luna asked as she cantered into her sister's bedroom. "We know you have many duties to fulfill, but you've been up all night... should you not get some rest?"

Luna brought light into the room with her horn as she looked around. It was empty, as far as she could see, causing Luna to huff in frustration.

"C'mon Tia, we know you're in here!" Luna looked around more as she traveled into the center of the room. "You know now we can feel you even stronger than ever..."

"You know me so well, Luna," Came a giddy voice from the darkness.

Luna turned herself just in time to see Celestia dash out from a corner and push her backwards, the two landing square on the center of Celestia's bed. Celestia laughed triumphantly as she held her sister pinned onto the bed, her sister's body sprawled out below her.

"Tia!" Luna huffed with a slight blush. "You shouldn't be staying up all night like this!"

"Oh but I had to, I had a lot of work to do around the castle after all..." Celestia trailed a hoof down from her sister's lower neck and to her tummy. "I had to see to a lot of changes around the castle... and my new pleasure policy is only the start."

"Please policy?"

"Yes..." Celestia licked gently at Luna's muzzle, eliciting a smile from the lunar alicorn. "You see, with my newfound... passion... I briefed all of the guards, all of the staff, and every resident of the castle of the change."

"And what change is that exactly...?" Luna smirked, feeling both of her hooves ride up Celestia's rear legs and to her flank.

"Well..." Celestia began as her body descended down onto Luna's, their rear legs scissoring together in the process. "They all know about my _desires_ now, per say, as well as yours, and..." Celestia leaned down, touching their noses together the two gazed at each other seductively. "They all know that if we ask them, that they must..." Celestia pushed her lower body against Luna's, pressing their lower lips together firmly.

"They must...?" Luna whispered, raising her hips up to meet Celestia's as moisture began to develop around her nethers.

"...They must _obey_," Celestia brushed her sensitive lower lips roughly against Luna's, exciting a moan from the lunar mare.

"N-nyeah...!"

"...They must perform their _best_," Celestia took a moment's pause to slide her tongue out and to the top of Luna's neck, licking her way up in one slide all they way to and past Luna's lips, leaving a trail as her tongue passed over. As she did this her hips pressed down again, their nethers tightening together as their heat quickly built up.

"Ahh, so good...!"

"And they will _never_," Celestia jerked her lower body at that last word to add emphasis.

"Ah...!"

"_Ever..."_

"T-tia...!"

"_**Stop!**_" with this Celestia pressed herself down against her sister fully, locking the two in a tight embrace as both their pairs of lips connected.

Their tongues twisted together while their lips continued to rub and massage against each other's while their sexes brushed and grinded together. Heat only built up further between the two as moisture began to softly drip from their sensitive members, only speeding up as they further lost themselves in ecstasy. Their hair even began to take force, their manes wrapping around both their bodies together as their tails twisted around each other, squeezing tightly in sync with each thrust of their hips.

Celestia broke the kiss suddenly after a few minutes of this, allowing Luna to moan out loudly as her older sister nipped and sucked on her neck. Luna quickly returned the favor as she lapped her tongue against the length of Celestia's horn, still moaning out loudly from the extraordinary sensations. Celestia began to bite lower just then, slowly making her way down Luna's body as Luna was forced away from Celestia's horn. Luna craned her neck over and watched, biting her bottom lip as her sex quivered in anticipation when Celestia had slid down far enough. Celestia took a second to savor the moment she had, about to eat out her sister furiously, and licked her lips before lowering her head down to-

"Princess Celestia of Equestria!" came the voice of somepony at the door – probably a guard – as there were multiple knocks against said door.

"Oh, what is it now?" Celestia asked herself aloud as she got up from the bed.

"Guh!" Luna whimpered as she watched Celestia pull away, her slit still quivering with desire.

Celestia cantered away from the bed and approached the door while Luna stayed back and sulked slightly. Opening the door, Celestia was confronted with a small group of maids, guards, and even one of her personal assistants, an earth pony by the name of Scripter Scratch. He was busily writing down on a scroll that he held out in front of him with one hoof, as if he was writing down what he was going to say.

"Princess Celestia," Scripter Scratch said, writing down more before continuing. "We are here to discover the meaning of this recent "change of rules" you have set into place."

"Whatever do you mean?" Celestia asked, putting on her usual regal smile. "Is there a problem about it...?"

"Well, yes, actually," he began, taking another few seconds to write down his next words. "We don't exactly uh... feel _comfortable_ with what you have put on us." Celestia raised an eyebrow as she eyed a certain guard in particular in the rear of the group." Many of us around the castle are not only caught off guard, but disturbed or even angered at your recent declaration without any sort of parliamentary procedure!"

"I see, go on," Celestia said, never breaking the smile as he eyes stared at the one guard.

"Princess Celestia of Equestria, we..." Scripter hesitated for a moment, but ultimately stood firm with a last few strokes of his pencil. "We demand that you revoke such an outrageous and radical decree immediately!"

"Hmmm..." Celestia kept staring at the same exact guard in the back as if he had some sort of signifigance. "Let me think..." She said, giving an eyebrow wiggle towards the guard, who began to sweat as he took a backstep.

"Wha...?" The assistant caught onto the princess' facial play, and looked back at the guard in question, as did everypony else. "What is going on?"

"Simmer Tin," Celestia called out, causing the guard in the back to yelp out in surprise. "I should have guessed you would have been so eager to approach my bedroom like this... rawr..."

"Simmer?" Scribble scribble. "What is she talking about?"

"Oh, uhm..." Simmer tin, the guard, stammered as he tried to step backwards, but found his body unable to respond. "I, I just, uh..."

"Figures," Celestia grinned. "Simmer Tin would show up to voice against this... but then again, I know another reason he would want to come to my personal quarters." Celestia winked at him as she let out a low growl.

"N-no! I, I'm serious, I'm not gonna change, please princess!" Simmer Tin tried to contain his composure, but the stares he was getting was growing to be too much for him.

Scribble scribble, "Simmer Tin, what is Celsetia talking about?" The assistant asked.

"Remember that _one_ policy that we have for the royal guards?" Celestia began as she looked at her assistant. "Don't ask, don't tell...?"

"Yes, but, wait..." the hamster in his head began to run around in its wheel, with Scribble even going so far as to write out his stutters and incomplete words before he even said them.

"Of course I would know about his rather _vibrant_ selection of colors when not in uniform," Celestia smirked as she looked back to the heavily sweating royal guard. "So, I had already decided to take it upon myself to, if not fully change, at least _broaden_ his spectrum of influence..."

Scribble scribble, "...You want to make him bisexual?"

"Indeed."

Scribble, "...Why?"

"Because..." Celestia stopped for a second, realizing how selfish her desires were. "Well, I just don't want any of my loyal guards to miss out on what wondrous adventures I can bring them on... and if one is queer, then that won't exactly turn out that great in the end! I won't have the proper consent!"

"Celestia," Scripter deadpanned as he continued writing, "You won't get consent from over half the ponies in this castle... even if you are the princess."

"That's not true..." Celestia said under her breath as she gave out a soft huff.

"Some neigh-sayers, hm?" Luna said as she came up behind Celestia. "Are these ponies trying to form some sort of petition or something, sister?"

"It would seem that way..." Celestia smirked as she felt her sister's wing around her back. "Perhaps we should set up a _conference_ with this group immediately in order to, 'work this out'."

"Oh, I second that motion Tia, hehehe," Luna gave the group an alluring gaze as she felt her wing up and down Celestia's back.

The group, as a whole, took one large step backwards.

S-scribble, scri-scribble, "Uh, I uh..." Scripter stuttered, unable to think of a proper response.

"What's wrong Scripter?" Celestia asked as she brought her head down to his level. "You're the best assistant I have in the field of literary documentation... with all that work you do on that pencil using your mouth, I just know there are some tricks you've learned over the years that would be most beneficial to this cause..."

Scripter had had enough. He needed help, and he needed it fast. His mind raced as he tried to think of one possible solution, and then it hit him. He came across it one day... what was it called? Yes, Celestia's Molestia side. It was a top secret document, but he assumed he had the clearance to read it. He knew about the instances of this over-sensual Celestia about stuff he had read in the past, and he also remembered those ponies that knew how to combat it. He had to escape though, he had to get away and get to safety, and at the time, he only saw one way out of this bind...

SCRIBBLE! "LOOK!" he blurted out suddenly, pointing in a direction behind the princesses. "It's Twilight Sparkle and her friends dressed up tight leather garments!"

"**WHERE!**" If Celestia and Luna both had fangirl squeals, they would have given it right then as they turned around. To their confusion, there was nothing there, and Celestia quickly turned back around to find a dust cloud that almost perfectly silhouetted Scripter Scratch fading away.

"...how could we have fallen for that?" Celestia face-hoofed.

"...how did he know about your obsession with Twilight and her friends?" Luna asked as she raised an eyebrow at Celestia.

"Long story... but, I guess we'll let him go for now." Celestia looked back at the group that was still in the same place, most looking in disbelief that Scripter would just leave them there. "Besides, we still have that conference to hold, sister..." Celestia smirked a bit.

"I guess you're right. Well..." Luna's horn lit up and grabbed hold of each of the ponies in the group, causing them all to yelp out in a mix of surprise and fear. "Shall we begin?"

"Hold on," Celestia took hold of one pony in particular, floating Simmer Tin up to her and into the bedroom. "I need to hold a particularly private council with this one... please start without me, but I assure you I will join you soon enough." Celestia winked at Luna as she returned the wink with a nod.

"Have fun Sister!" Luna waved as Celestia cantered into her room with a very sweaty Simmer Tin floating beside her, the doors closing and locking as she got halfway into the room. Luna looked back at the group and the ponies still in her grasp, and thought about how to start this off. "Hmmm... it seems as though the fun has... ummm... one, two, three... seven... oh, where's my abacus?"

/*T*\

"N-no!" Rainbow Dash cried out as the magical grip around her and the others tightened. "Twilight, you can't do this, please! It's really not cool!"

"Don't do it Twi'! Tain't right fer ya to be forcin yourself on ponies like this!"

"Oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness...!"

"Darling, this is much too rough much too fast! Please reconsider!"

"Nonononononono, not the bad party again! Not the bad party again! AAAHHH!"

"T-trixie is not one to be the submissive type in this sort of situation! Ah!"

The new group of six were unable to escape, unable to break free of Twilight's magical binds. Not even Trixie's magic could work, as Twilight had place one of her front hooves on her horn and was actively stroking it to keep her magic suppressed.

This was it. They were all caught, and any moment now the princesses would probably show up and they would all be screwed...

Yes, literally.

But, as it all seemed hopeless, an apple flew out of nowhere and hit Twilight's horn, causing her to momentarily lose concentration. Twilight stumbled back as the magical force from around her captives weakened, and Trixie reacted quickly by putting up an opposing magical field around her and her five team members.

"Halt there, lustful Twilight!" Echoed a voice from an undetermined location... odd thing was, the voice sounded familiar to everypony there, save for Trixie.

"Yeah, we have come to stop you and your evil reign of terror!" Came another, also familiar voice even to Trixie, except much dorkier.

"That's right! We've come to save all the ponies of Ponyville that are in trouble, and even the _Great _and _Powerful_ Trixie!" Wow, that one was familiar as well, and Trixie also recognized it.

"We're goin'ta save our families an loved ones!" familiar sounding accent...

"And we also want to do the best we can, in what we believe in to be _right_!" familiar voice crack... (squee)

"And we're gonna look and act awesome doing it!" ...I think there's starting to be a trend here.

"Cuz we are..." Came all six voices all at once, with the seven ponies on the ground below finally pinpointing the location of the voices. They all looked up to see five masked ponies, and one of something else on two legs, all dressed up in outfits sort of similar to the Mysterious Mare Do Well and standing on a balcony above the front door looking down on them. Again, all in unison, the six figures spoke out as loud as they could, saying...

"**THE PONYVILLE PONY PROTECTORS! YEAH!**"

"What in Tartarus...?" Twilight stared in confusion at the six figures above her, not having any clue as to who they were.

"We know what's going on with you Twilight!" the one standing on two legs announced as he pointed a finger. He seemed to be the leader... "And we're here to stop you and save your friends so they can help change you and the princesses back to normal!"

"**YEAH!**"

Without warning, all of them, all at once, jumped down from the balcony and pounced on top of Twilight, almost knocking her out with the force. With little birdies making circles over Twilight's noggin, the six miniature heroes took the initiative.

"We gotta go!" said the one in the green outfit as it held Twilight down. "Everypony scatter, we'll explain later!"

"But what-"

"Move!" came all six of them all at once, interrupting Applejack almost immediately.

The team didn't know who these ponies were, or what exactly they were doing, but really, let's go on instinct here... the most powerful unicorn in Equestria is about to rape you, then these six save you, claiming they are there to protect you, and hold down the main villain while offering you an escape route. Would you take it?

...Apparently the did. All six of the fully grown mares scattered, each running in different directions as fast as they could. They each dashed into a hallway, through a door, or up some stairs, but either way, they quickly spread out throughout the mansion, hoping for a way to not only escape Twilight, but in the back of their minds they knew they had to find Prince Blueblood so they could settle this once and for all. He held the key, and they needed his knowledge.

As quickly as the first six leave, the Pony Protectors also left, each one darting after one of the mares. With everypony paired up, they made their way through the mansion, leaving Twilight alone in the main room. Twilight sat up, shaking her head around a bit as she tried to fully realize what had just happened.

"...What the hay!" Twilight shouted in an equal mix of frustration and confusion. "Oh no, I'm not letting them leave here, I came too far and went through too much to get denied this!" Twilight flared up her horn, taking several seconds to channel her magic. She wouldn't let her friends, or Trixie get away, especially after some Mare Do Well wanna-bees come in out of nowhere and ruin her plan! As the intensity of magic built up in her horn became almost blinding, she rose up onto her back legs and then stomped fiercely onto the ground, creating a loud bang and sending a magical shock wave that traveled around all the walls, floors, windows and ceilings of the building. Everything around her vibrated for several seconds, light up with colorful magic, and then the magic faded, everything in the building going quiet.

Twilight had a large smirk appear on her face, her new plan foolproof. With her magic embedded into the mansion, no door, window, wall, ceiling or floor anywhere would be opened up in any way, shape, or form. Though passages on the inside were still wide opened, anything leading to the fresh air outside was effectively cut off. Twilight doubted that even Trixie had the power to break her powerful barrier.

"This is it... this is where it all goes down!" Twilight spoke aloud to nopony in particular. "I won't stop, not with one, but with BOTH princesses giving me this task! I am going to bring balance to my friends, and no faker Mare-Do-Well is gonna stop it! I will have them all, here, In my mansion of Lust! Ha! Haha! Ahahahahahaaa!"

Twitch, twitch.


	4. Part 3

Begin Part 3

A large rumble could be felt, not just in the main entryway, but throughout the entire mansion. Every door shook, every window clattered, and every wall and ceiling vibrated violently for a few moments. All six members of the new harmony team, including the six Pony Protectors, also noticed the dramatic shockwave that reverberated throughout the castle. Some ponies didn't know what it meant, others only had a faint idea, but they all knew one thing for sure...

...Twilight was about to come after them all.

"Wait, please!" Fluttershy called out to her run-away partner. "Where are we going?"

"Uhhh...," the masked 'hero' with a tan suit responded. "I dunno... who's house are we in anyways?"

Fluttershy and her mysterious hero looked around, noticing they were in what appeared to be some sort of latrine area. Many cleaning supplies were kept on one side of the rectangular room, and showers were displayed behind glass doors that blurred whatever was on the opposite side on the other side of the room. There were also multiple hygiene items spread around neatly, such as some toothbrushes and toothpaste, some soap, shampoo and conditioner, and a few shower scrubbies. The floor was tile, and there was the eerie sound of a random facet constantly dripping water.

"Prince Blueblood's mansion... um, but, why are you here?" Fluttershy asked, keeping a good distance from the scary (to her) looking pony before her. "Or, who are you exactly?"

"Oh well I'm uh, er," Snails stopped, remembering to be a super secret anonymous pony. "...I'm the Snailzior! I'm here to keep the ponies of Ponyville safe from bad things like the princesses and stuff!"

"Oh, um, okay..." Fluttershy took a step back as she felt fairly weirded out.

"I'm the Snizzor!"

"The Snizzor?" Pinkie Pie thought out loud. "Ooh, what's snizzing? Is that even a word? Maybe we should ask Twilight cuz she knows a lot about words and-hey wait, no that would be a bad idea! I just remembered she's gone crazy loco!"

Pinkie stopped and looked around, realizing the two were at the entrance to some sort of dining area. She could see past a set of glass double-doors that there were multiple fancy dining tables set out, and probably even a kitchen behind it. If there was a kitchen there were ingredients, and with ingredients there were tools to mix them together, and with that came...

"CUPCAKES!"

"They call me the Scooter-Dash!"

"Scooter-Dash...?" Rainbow Dash asked as she took account of her surroundings. They appeared to be in a recreational area, with some weight lifting machines and deadweights scattered around. She could even see an indoor soccer field down through an open door in the large room. The floor had many mats and pads laid out already, yet it looked like nopony used anything much, judging by how much dust there was. She then turned to her companion, taking notice of the fake wings. "So, are you like, a bat or something?"

"N-no! I'm an awesome pony protector! The bat wings are just for like, ya know, cool looks and stuff."

"Oh. Okay..." Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow as she tried to figure out exactly what her companion was trying to look like.

"...So, are you a chicken then?"

"Ah'm Apple Attack!"

"Apple Attack...?" Applejack questioned, giving the obvious filly a strange look. "Ya sure that's what ya call yerself?"

"Yeah! Ah'm a savior pony, and I just saved ya!"

"Right..."

Applejack pretty much knew it was her sister. She knows the apple family accent when she hears it, and that, without a doubt, is Applebloom. However, she still took the time to look around, noticing there were multiple open doors lining the hallway they were in, revealing bedrooms of all different types inside. All were a different color, different size, and displayed different types of environmental themes. There were so many, and even after cantering down the hall and taking a turn, there were more still! Applejack wondered what the hay Blueblood would need all these bedrooms for, but ultimately concluded that it was just a royalty thing.

"Hey, Apple Attack..." Applejack asked in a strangely casual tone as she stopped suddenly, staring at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hay are you and the Crusaders all the way out here in Canterlot... Applebloom?"

"...Hayseed..."

"I'm La Bellé de Sweet!"

"Well..." Rarity put a hoof to her chin, examining the outfit of her miniature-sized hero, and more importantly the stylish hat. "Well, you at least have some sense of style..."

"Thanks!" the masked filly smiled.

Rarity already knew it was a filly, but had a nagging feeling that it was actually somepony very close to her. She didn't exactly know what to do with her or how she should continue on, but perhaps sticking with her right now might be a better choice... at least she _looked_ like she had a sense that she knew what she was doing. Still, Rarity decided it was a good time to take note of her surroundings.

She appeared to have walked straight into... well, she really hadn't made it anywhere yet. She was just traveling through a random hallway, with no doors around yet. The hallways were elegant, yes, but nothing too peculiar. Still, her and her companion pressed on.

"And what exactly are you?" Trixie asked as she trotted besides the one in the green suit who obviously isn't Spike. Well, she wouldn't really know anyways...

"Well, we're here to save all of our friends, but I don't think you're a friend of mine..." Spike said as gave Trixie a suspicious look.

"Trixie doesn't even know what you are, so how would she know if you're a friend or not?" Trixie huffed as she looked around, continuing to talk. "Besides, The Great and Powerful Trixie does not find much need for very many friends. She is simply here to help stop the princesses so she can finally be recognized as the most powerful _and_ most deserving unicorn in Equestria!"

"Yeah yeah, I heard that before..." Spike mumbled. "Hey, who's mansion are we in anyways?"

"You don't know?" Trixie was moderately surprised, as Spike could tell my the look she gave him. "This is the mansion of Prince Blueblood, one of the most wealthy ponies in Equestria! Not only that, but he's said to be just under the princess sisters in royalty stature."

"Blueblood?" Spike asked aloud. "That sounds familiar..."

"Well it should, because he is a very powerful pony in the world of ponies, just as Trixie shall one day be known to be." Trixie held her muzzle up high as she continued to walk around with Spike, who simply deadpanned at her display of superiority.

The two traveled down a hallway until they reached a flight of stairs which only led up. Trixie was about to head up, but Spike stopped her with a tug on her cape.

"Hey wait, where are we going anyways?"

"We need to find Prince Blueblood," Trixie began to explain. "he claims to know of the secrets of the princess sisters, or at least claims to know somepony else who knows them, so it is imperative that Trixie finds him as fast as possible! And with Twilight's recent appearance, Trixie feels that time has become short..."

"I see..." Spike thought to himself as the two began to travel up the stairs. "So you don't know who this other pony is that knows how to stop the princesses?"

"Well, not really, but he told Trixie that it wasn't actually a pony that knew the secret. He didn't mention what, he seemed very hesitant to mention exactly who or what the creature was, but Trixie must find out so she can save the day once and for all!"

"huh..." the gears in Spike's head began to turn a bit.

Not a pony...

Knows how to stop the princesses...

The prince hesitated to mention him for some unknown reason...

"...huh..."

~F~

"Um, don't you think we should go try to find some of my friends? I mean, I think it's best if we stick together..."

"Don't worry ma'am, I'm an expert!" Snailzior proclaimed as he began looking closely at one of the shower stalls. "It might be possible to find some clues here as to where we should go first..."

"Uhh..." Fluttershy backed up a bit more. "But... that's just a drain..."

"Hmmm..." Indeed, the object of his focus was indeed a well crafted shower drain, made with perpendicular and parallel lines of metal that created approximately 36 square holes, each roughly 0.87 centimeters in diameter. "I see... that's a good eye ya got there!"

"T-thanks...?" Fluttershy didn't know what to do. She wanted to find her friends, but she didn't want to walk around a large mansion all by herself... just the thought of it was scary. What's more is that Twilight might be lurking around the halls, and she didn't want to run into her without some other pony to help her escape. If it was just her out there... Fluttershy cringed at what might happen.

"Well, this appears to just be an average bathroom!" Snailzior finally concluded as he trotted up to Fluttershy. "No thanks are necessary, hehe."

"Um... okay, uh, can we go now then...?"

"Sure, I guess. But I think it would be best if we go and try to find some of your friends, cuz I think we should try to stick together."

"Oh, I absolutely agree with you!" Fluttershy spoke up in her rising eagerness. "Let's go right now, the sooner the better."

"Kay." Snailzior nodded as he began to head down the main passage between showers and cleaning supply areas. "Let's go this way! There might be an exit down here."

"Um, couldn't we just go the way we came? I mean, there was an exit back there..."

"Nah, I like this direction better, and hey, there's a door here!" Snailzior exlclaimed as he trotted up to the door to the bathroom entrance. "Besides, I got a good feeling that we're about to run into one of your friends right now!"

Snailzior opened up the door with a big, confident smile on his face. That smile quickly turned into a surprised gape as he looked at what was right in front of him.

"You don't say?" Twilight said as she looked down at the masked hero. "That's quite peculiar, because I just had the same feeling as I came this way! Hehehe, yeah, oh, and hi Fluttershy!" she waved over at her yellow pegasus friend who had just gone wide-eyed.

"T-t-twilight...!"

"Twilight?" Twilight asked as she stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her and sealing it with magic. "Heh, funny you should call me that, but I go by a new name now. I'm now called Twilust, do ya like it!" Twilight craned her neck forward, a big grin spread across her face.

Twitch, twitch...

"Twi... _lust_!" Fluttershy repeated hesitantly. "Um, oh no, oh my, oh no, oh my..." Fluttershy rapidly backed up as her eyes stayed fixated on Twilight.

"Uhh... is it bad that you're here right now?" Snailzior asked as he looked up at Twilight.

"No, not really..." she paused for a moment, then realized that this pony in a costume really wasn't part of her great plan. "But, I don't think I really need you here, so, bye!"

"Wha-" poof. With a short flare of her horn, Twilight was easily able to teleport Snailzior out of the room on the opposite side of the sealed door.

"...Shoot... guess I better go find the others on my own then..." Snailzior sighed and began heading down the hall in no particular direction. It was only then that he felt a new sensation in his stomach. "...Boy I'm hungry, I wonder if I can go get any food in this place."

Twitch, Twitch...

"N-n-no Twilight, please...!" Fluttershy pleaded as she backed up up further with Twilight steadily advancing.

Her heart raced, her head darting from side to side as she looked for a way to escape. She tried to unfurl her wings a bit in case she had to use them to dodge some sort of pounce, but her fear kept them tight against her side. Her legs shivered with each step, and her ears were drooped low as she felt that she might not escape.

"What's the matter Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as she held the same grin. "Aren't you excited? I finally get to bring some true harmony in with the elements!"

"True harmony...?" She asked, not stopping her rear trot.

"Yes! You see, in order to bring true harmony to the elements, I have to find each of you and make the proper connections with body, mind, and soul! It's all so logical now, actually. Now stand still and let me touch you!"

"EEP!" Fluttershy darted off, her saddlebags falling off of her as she made a mad dash in the opposite direction.

And there it was, the door she entered from. She just had to get there and make a turn down the hall and-

SLAM

The door shut tight, a magical aura appearing around it as it sealed shut with magic. Fluttershy's heart sank as she realized she wasn't quick enough, and her mind reeled at the thought of being stuck inside a room with her friend gone psychotic. She panicked, looking around for another escape route only to turn just in time to see Twilight leap at her. She yelped out in surprise, but managed to dodge at the last second just to the side. Twilight was quick though and dove at Fluttershy again, this time pushing her back into an open shower stall. Twilight held Fluttershy on her back, the same grin keeping hold on her face as she stood triumphantly over the tramautized pegasus! 

"Yes, I've got you now!" Twilight announced with an overzealous cheer. "And now that I have you, I'm going to touch you, and feel you, and lick you, and pleasure you, and me! Hahahahahaha!"

Twitch, Twitch...

Twilight looked down, ready to begin, when she suddenly stopped. She stared at Fluttershy and noticed... tears. Her wide grin began to shrink as she felt her friend shuddering beneath her, the violent trembling vibrating through Twilight's body. Fluttershy's legs and wings were tucked tight against her as her flow of tears soon began to turn into an open sob. Twilight's grin faded further, turning into only a light smile as she observed longer. Fluttershy had her head turned, her ears tucked down while she seemed to await some sort of harsh beating. Even her tail was curled up between her rear legs, a very primal defensive instinct.

Twilight's grin faded, and she only held a sorrowful frown on her face. What was she about to do? This is Fluttershy! Not just some sort of objective for her... she's a friend, a great friend. And this was no way to treat any friend she knew...

"Fluttershy...?" Twilight spoke up, touching her friend's cheek with her hoof.

Fluttershy flinched at the touch, her sobbing only growing more intense. Twilight felt awful just then, like she was some sort of villain. Here she was, about to molest a dear friend knowing that she knew wouldn't enjoy it, and would probably be scarred for life. This was... terrible. Very terrible. Even more terrible than when Spike ran away, or when Discord had turned all of her friends against her. She couldn't hurt Fluttershy like this, she just couldn't...

But, the princesses made it clear. She had to bring balance to the elements, and each of her friends had to be turned. But how could she bring herself to do that if she knew her friends wouldn't enjoy it? Or perhaps...

How could she get them to enjoy it?

"Fluttershy..." Twilight whispered as an idea finished processing in her mind. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you..."

Fluttershy's sobbing didn't stop, but it did settle some as she began to open one eye to look at Twilight.

"Y-you're... you're not...?" She asked between light sobs.

"Of course not... you know I would never intentional hurt one of my best friends," twilight said with a smile. A _genuine_ smile, one that was meant to bring a sense of warmth and comfort.

And it did. Fluttershy's sobbing stopped, but she still let out a few whimpers every now and then. Fluttershy opened up both of her eyes, looking directly back into Twilight's as the tears almost came to a stop.

"B-but, but I... I thought you were about to.. m-m-molest me just like C-celestia did..."

"Well..." Twilight thought about telling her that that had indeed been her initial intentions, but decided against it. "...no, of course not. I just sort of lost myself there... hehe..." Twilight smiled sheepishly, granting her a confused look from Fluttershy. "But, I was sort of serious about the uh, touching you thing... hehe..."

"But... but why Twilight? I don't want to be touched like that again... please!"

"Fluttershy..." Twilight sighed, then smiled softly. "As your friend, as a pony who deep down you know would never try to hurt you... do you think you can trust me?"

"Uh... I, um, I uh, I don't, I dunno... umm... eep...!" Fluttershy curled up further, a slight blush appearing on her face.

Twilight thought about what she could to to coax her friend into doing what she wanted to, but for the moment was drawing a blank. She looked up around the shower stall, noticing a towel rack with a dry towel above. _Hmmm..._ She looked down at Fluttershy, noticing the tears still on her face, as well as a few beads of sweat against her forehead. _Fluttershy is so soft, so tender... I think all I might need to do in return is be just a bit tender to her as well._

Twilight floated the towel down with her magic, using the corner of it to dab up the sweat and Tears from Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy blinked at this, realizing that what Twilight had done had been quite... kind of her. She looked first at the towel, and then at Twilight, who still held the same warm smile, albeit with a slightly seductive gaze.

"Um, Twilight...?" Fluttershy began, gathering the courage to speak up. But just as she began, she felt a hoof press softly against her lips, effectively hushing her.

"Hush now..." Twilight cooed as she leaned down, hugging onto her friend. "Quiet now..." she leaned her head up, gently biting onto one of Fluttershy's ears and pulling it up from its defensive droop. "It's time to rest your sleepy head..."

Fluttershy knew her own song when she heard it, and immediately began to wonder how Twilight knew about it. But that still didn't change the fact that she felt... calmer. Her own experience singing the song had been to calm and relax others, to get them into a more comfortable state. Realizing that Twilight only wished for the same, Fluttershy felt a bit of warmth inside of her, and as she contemplated that Twilight truly wouldn't ever hurt her, she began to gradually comply.

"Hush now..." Twilight pulled Fluttershy's legs apart, letting them lay spread out instead of up against her body. "Quiet now..." Twilight's own tail slid down against Fluttershy's mangling the two together as she dragged hers out from between her legs. "It's time to go to bed..."

Twilight nuzzled against the yellow pegasus more, taking a few long sniffs, enjoying her friend's scent. Her hooves began to travel lightly up and down Fluttershy's belly and around her sides, coaxing out a small sigh of satisfaction.

"T-twilight..." Fluttershy whispered softly in her ears. "What are you going to do...?" Fluttershy froze in place as she felt Twilight's body began to shift, feeling her slide down lower. "O-oh, oh my..."

Fluttershy laid back, staring up at the ceiling with her front hooves spread out across the floor as Twilight traveled down her body. All the while Twilight bombarded Fluttershy's coat with a mixture of licks, kisses, and the occasional light tug with her teeth. Her breathing grew harder as she became more excited, sliding down further still until her head loomed just above Fluttershy's nethers. She gazed at her target for a few moments, contemplating the best way to go in when her zealous state had gotten the best of her, and she boldly moved in with a bit, hot, wet lick.

"EEP!" Fluttershy practically screeched as she felt Twilight's tongue against her most tender area. "T-twilight... ah!"

Twilight licked again, her hooves reaching around Fluttershy's legs and hooking around them for support. Twilight dove in deeper, pushing her tongue past the sensitive lips and around the inside. Almost immediately she began to feel her tongue get covered in wetness, a wetness that developed more with each second. Twilight could feel her friend's heat grow just as her own did as she dove in further, licking deeper while their lips connected. She closed her eyes and squeezed on Fluttershy's thighs a bit, pushing in even further still. Her tongue slithered and rolled around on the inside, pressing against Fluttershy's moist inner walls while her lips massaged against those of her friend's.

Fluttershy gasped out loudly after she felt Twilight's tongue enter her, and could only moan out as Twilight dove in. Her back legs were twitching sporadically, her breath heavy as a deep blush rose onto her cheeks. Her body squirmed a bit, and though part of her found this whole situation wrong and incredibly awkward, the other thought the sensations pouring through her to feel absolutely _amazing_! It felt better than any sort of spa treatment she ever had, and soon Fluttershy found her hooves on the back of Twilight's head, pushing it down against her more while her hips seemed to buck up to meet Twilight's head. She felt a pressure building in her lower body, a pressure that seemed to be fueled by every motion Twilight made to pleasure her. It pressed down between her legs, causing her muscles to tighten up as her body sweat profusely. She couldn't hold it back, she knew what was coming, and she braced herself for it as best she could.

But as quickly as Twilight had started, she stopped, pulling away from Fluttershy's pussy as it quivered uncontrollably. Twilight looked up at Fluttershy, licking her lips with an incredibly sultry gaze.

"W-wah...?" Fluttershy gasped out as she leaned up, looking at Twilight.

But as she leaned up she felt herself pushed down again as Twilight pounced on top of her, joining their bodies together in a tight embrace. Their lips met immediately, and the kiss from Twilight was strong and passionate. Their lips maneuvered around a bit for a few seconds before Fluttershy gave in, letting Twilight's tongue push through and explore around inside her. Their eyes closed together as Fluttershy lost herself, feeling her hooves drape themselves around her friend as her hips continued to buck lightly.

Twilight returned the bucking, having positioned themselves just perfectly so that their lower lips were gliding together smoothly, their combined wetness providing an ample amount of lubrication. The two moaned deeply through their kiss, bucking their hips more and more as time progressed. Before long Fluttershy felt herself give way, her orgasm rocking throughout her body as she let out a loud, high-pitched squeal. Her legs clamped against Twilight's body as she came, her juices flowing against the floor of the shower stall. Twilight moaned out loudly as well, but was not at the point of climaxing yet.

She leaned up slowly, looking down at her heavily panting friend. She then looked behind her, realizing the mess she had made all over the floor. Then, an idea came to her...

"Oh my," Twilight spoke up as she began to get up off of Fluttershy. "Look at how dirty you just made yourself... don't worry though, I have an idea to fix that..." with a smirk, Twilight's magic got a hold of the shower's main turn on handle, switching it on to the warm side.

Immediately warm water poured out from the nozzle above, showering the two with a refreshing flow. The water splashed against their coats, clearing off the light coat of sweat they both had accumulated.

"Mmmm... doesn't that feel nice, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as she looked down at her.

"Mhm..." she replied with a nod, her face flushed red but with a small smile on her face. "It feels... n-nice..."

"I know," Twilight giggled as she backed up a bit, allowing Fluttershy some room to stand up.

As she did indeed stand up, she examined herself first, and then Twilight. She blushed even more as she thought over exactly what had just happened, and even covered her face and turned away to hid her embarrassment. Twilight just giggled however at the shy display her friend was putting on.

"It's okay Fluttershy," Twilight said softly as she came up beside her friend, wrapping a hoof around her neck and pulling her into a side hug. "This is just the beginning of things... this is how our relationships with all of our friends are going to change to very soon..."

"It... it is?" Fluttershy was unsure, though she did enjoy the interaction that just went on, she had her doubts. "I mean, is all of this... right? I don't know... this is all so sudden, I just, I mean, oh my..." Fluttershy closed her eyes and lowered her head, trying to think about what Twilight had just told her.

"Yes, and don't worry," Twilight said in a soft, warm voice that comforted her friend. "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you before, and did I?

Fluttershy shook her head.

"Did I in fact make you feel really, _really_ good?"

She nodded.

"And do you want more...?" Twilight asked with a bit of a seductive tone.

"U-um... I..." Fluttershy stood still, not moving. She was calmed by the feel of warm, flowing water against her body, and the presence of her friend, but put into distress at the thought of her life and all of her friends' lives changing so suddenly like this. And she still didn't even know if it was right to... _indulge_ in such a way. She felt so dirt, so wrong in doing it, but...

"Still unsure?" Another giggle came from Twilight as she leaned her head to Fluttershy's ear. "Don't worry..." she whispered, feeling her hoof slide down from around Fluttershy's neck and over her back. "You just need a bit more coaxing to see the logic in all of this."

"Logic...?" Fluttershy asked after a few moments. "But, Twilight I... I feel so, so wrong, so dirty with all of this... I just-eep!" Fluttershy half-screamed as she felt Twilight's hoof press against the cheeks of her flank and between her slit.

"You feel dirty huh?" Twilight whispered loudly as her voice became more sultry than before. "Well it's a good thing we're in the shower then... so I guess if you don't feel clean now, then let's turn up the heat!"

Twilight pushed herself against the yellow pegasus, forcing Fluttershy against the wall just under the shower nozzle. Pinned, and still being pressured forward, Fluttershy got up onto her hind legs with her front hooves pressed against the wall. Twilight took advantage of this position and mounted her, holding her back legs on either side of Fluttershy's flank, with her front legs gripped around the waist.

"T-Twilight... nyah! P-please, I just-!" Fluttershy was cut off by the feel of magic turning her head, and her lips being connected with Twilight's for a few seconds.

"Just relax now, Fluttershy," Twilight said after breaking the kiss. "You said you felt dirty, huh? I guess we should clean you up then!" Even though Twilight's voice was still a whisper, it was harsh, and aggressive, putting Fluttershy instinctively into her submissive mode.

Twilight humped herself against the pegasus' flank, feeling the rigid base of Fluttershy's tail rub against her tender lower lips. Twilight moaned softly and continued pushing herself, but did not forget that her pleasure needed to be shared. Magic flowed through her horn and grabbed hold of a bottle of shampoo that had been perched up on a metal stand at the corner of the shower stall. She floated it over above Fluttershy's head, opened it, and slowly let the solution drizzle onto them both.

Fluttershy looked up as she felt the shampoo, and saw the bottle above her. She closed her eyes and let it flow over her and against her hair and coat, the resulting suds traveling down both their bodies. At the same time, Twilight floated a body was bottle down between her friends' legs, pressing the side of it up against her still very tender folds. Fluttershy yelped at this, but then moaned loudly at the wonderful sensations pouring through her. The shampoo bottle's design added to Fluttershy's pleasure, it was made of a smooth translucent plastic with little bumps all around its side for a better grip in the shower. But these bumps against her most tender areas only served to drastically intensify each pass.

The bottle of shampoo continued to pour slowly as the body wash bottle stroked itself up and down in rhythm with Twilight's thrusts. They were both hot, they were both wet,and they were both finding themselves lost in a sea ecstasy. The pace sped up as the water itself seemed to get hotter, steam billowing out from the bottom of the stall. The steamy air flowed around their bodies, relaxing them at the same time as the excitement against their sexes made them tense, pushing their bodies back and forth between the two sensations. Their bodies were rocked constantly, both inside and out, their moans rising up above the sound of the water against them. Their heads turned and they found themselves kissing each other deeply as Twilight's hooves gripped tighter around Fluttershy's waist. They dripped not only with water, but also with the liquid that seeped from their ravished slits.

Neither could hold back the coming climax for long. Simultaneously they both stopped mangling their lips together and simply held them pushed in tight, locking the kiss as they moaned out from the coming orgasm. They both released, their fluids draining down against their legs with the sudsy water as the bottle of body wash squirted out a stream of soap onto the underside of Fluttershy's chin. Fluttershy gasped out pleasantly as she felt the soap on her, and enjoyed feeling the thick liquid stream down her body.

Before long the two had finally come to a complete stop, Twilight turning the water off with her magic and releasing the bottles into the floor as they both collapsed in exhaustion. Fluttershy had already given off twice, and before Twilight could lean her head over to check on her friend, she was sound asleep on the shower floor with a big smile on her face. She looked... at peace. As if she had just fulfilled something she had been trying for her whole life. Twilight saw this as a sign more than anything...

_This is it,_ she thought to herself as she slowly stood up, feeling triumphant. _Look at her... I brought harmony to Fluttershy, and she is at peace now... yes, I know now what I must do. I can't force my friends into this, I have to guide them, the right way. I must show them how to experience this pleasure, to share with them this feeling of lust..._

_ my lust..._

_ Twilust..._

End Part 3


	5. Part 4

Begin part 4

Prince blueblood strode though his mansion cautiously, peeking around each corner he made to make sure nopony was there. He was so afraid that those ruffians would find him, and even more so that they would try to touch him. The nerve of those ruffians! Especially that mare with the purple mane... what a foul witch she was. All he ever did was show her his superiority and she goes and calls him names and spats cake on him.

Though he knew in his mind it might be a little bit important to tell them the identity of the one they should find, deep down he knew he really didn't care. It was their problem, not his, so why should it matter to him? Besides, the one who could help the princesses and their whatever molesting problems was such a beast. He knew that his aunties would throw a fit if they saw him talking about it.

Either way, he knew his mission; to stay away from the meager peasants until they gave up and left, and then put out a warrant for their arrests. It was so simple, and quite cunning as well. One of his favorite places to hide was in the gardens out the back door, so he made his way to that location. His plan B would be locking himself in a closet, but those were often dirty and undesirable.

After passing though multiple hallways and going through a few rooms, he came upon a large open area. Before him was a balcony that he was about to step onto, confirming his suspicions that he was indeed on the second floor. There were also 2 sets of curvy stairs equally spaced on the balcony that led to the first, second, third, and fourth floors. Beyond that was the garden viewing area, a largely open floor with extraordinarily large glass windows for viewing the garden outside.

Blueblood smiled triumphantly, knowing that nothing could stop him now. As he made his way to the door, he was about to push it open when he suddenly heard a loud pang against the window. Looking to the left, he immediately jumped back in surprise and landed on his rum, his mouth agape and eyes wide.

Scribble scribble, "Blueblood!" Scripter Scratch yelled beyond the window with his hooves planted against it. "You have to help, the princesses have gone insane!"

"They have?" He asked, his mouth gaping wider. _Were the peasants right after all?_

Scripter got himself off of the window and let himself in through the back door, stopping in front of Blueblood to resume writing on his paper. "Yes, they have. They appear to have somehow become sex-crazed deviants who want to get into bed with all the castle staff, and more!"

Blueblood froze for a few moments, his face twisting into one that could only convey confusion. And for a brief moment, his eyes seemed to derp ever so slightly.

Scribble, "Uh, Blublood?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, right! Umm... oh manure," Blueblood sighed as he stood back up on his hooves. "This is not going to end well."

"Scribble scribble, "You're dang right it's not! I have no clue how to get some sense into the princesses, and judging by your reaction it seems you don't either."

"No, well," Blueblood paused, biting his lip as he peered left and right. "Scripter, my old friend, you do know that sometimes we members of the royal family keep royal secrets... right?"

Scribble," uh-huh... yes, I figured as much."

"Well, I happen to know a certain one that might aid us in our venue to return the princesses back to normal."

Scribble scribble! "Aha! Blueblood, you never fail to amaze me!" Scripter paused for a moment, scribbling a bit more on his paper before continuing. "Wait, then why is this not going to end well?"

"Because," Blueblood spat as he glared towards the rest of the library. "This means that we are going to have to actually _converse_ with a few of the peasants currently loose inside the library." He shuddered for a moment, closing his eyes as well in an attempt to try to think of something nicer, something more about himself.

"Huh?" Scripter blinked. Scribble, "what do you mean?"

Blueblood sighed again, tossing his mane back before continuing. "There was a group of ruffians that approached my establishment earlier, and though I did my best to stave them off, they claimed they had to do something about my aunties being corrupted somehow. At first I did not believe them, figuring their cynical ways were true, but with what you have told me... there may be some truth in their words after all."

Scribble scribble, "Oh, this is lucky indeed then! Please, where are these ponies? The more we have to group up and face this crisis, the better!"

"Yes, well, I guess you're right, but-"

Scribble scribble, "well c'mon then Mr. Blueblood!" Scripter Scratch said as he began towards the interior of the building. "You said they were somewhere inside the building, yes? Well let's find them then!"

"Ugh... I have a very bad feeling about this." Blueblood groaned as he reluctantly followed behind Scripter.

~P~

"Uhh... are you sure this is safe Ms. Pie?" Snizzor asked as he watched the crazy pink party pony stuffing an unncecessary amount of cupcake pans filled to the brim with batter into the oven.

"Of course it's safe!" she replied after stuffing the fifteenth pan into the large oven ad closing the door. "I need more ammunition for my cupcake cannon anyways, so this is a good opportunity to make some. Oh, that reminds me, are there any streamers or confetti around here?"

"Uh..." He looked around, raising an eyebrow as he did. "No, I don't think there are. But uh, shouldn't we be like, ya know, trying to get out of here and stuff?"

Pinkie froze for a moment, blinking a couple of times before finally continuing in what she was doing, which was rummaging through a closet. "Oh yes! That is a great idea, but first we gotta prepare!" she suddenly pulled out a frosting dispenser, holding it up into the air as she stood on her hind legs. "Be prepaaaaaared~!"

"Uh, yeah, be prepared, right! …Prepared for what exactly?

"For the death of the king!"

"for WHAT!" Snizzor recoiled as his eyes opened in shock.

"Oh! Um, I mean," Pinkie fumbled wither her words for a couple moments before continuing. "I uh, well ya know we just gotta make sure if we run into Twilight that we're ready for whatever might be thrown at us. I mean, who knows! She might actually end up being right behind another door right now!"

Knock knock knock.

"AH!" Both of the ponies screamed as they heard knocking from one of the doors to the kitchen. Instantly, Pinkie Pie reached for Snizzor and held him in front of her facing the door as she shook in fear.

"Wah! P-Pinkie!" Snizzer cried as he tried to wiggle free. "Let me go, don't make me face her first!"

"But you're supposed to be rescuing me!" Pinkie claimed as she kept him held in place. "So here's your chance, yay, right?"

"But I don't wanna be molested!" Snizzor cried as he wiggled more. Seeing no other option, he began screaming out at the top of his lungs. "SNAILZIOR! HELP! HELP SNIZZOR!"

"I'M COMING SNIZZOR!" said a voice just on the other side of the door that was being knocked on just before it burst open. There Snailzior appeared, running haphazardly towards his friend, tripping just before reaching him and tumbling into the two. They all collapsed onto the ground in a jumped mess, their heads swaying side to side as confusion passed through them for a brief few seconds.

"Uhhh... what happened?" Snailzior asked after shaking his head.

"Snailzior!" Snizzor gasped happily. "You came!"

"Yay! I came!" Snailzor cheered as he was hugged by Snizzor, the two embracing each other in a friendly hug.

"Wait a second," Pinkie spoke up. "Why would you knock on a door like that when you're already in somepony's house?"

"Uh, my mom told me I should always knock before walking through closed doors," he replied with a shrug, earning a confused look from Pinkie Pie.

"Well... oki doki loki then..." Pinkie shrugged as well, and then returned to grinning happily as she watched her cupcakes cook in the oven.

As Pinkie Pie went about her baking business, the two colts wandered over to an open pantry that Pinkie had used to get some ingredients out of. Snailzior quickly began sniffing and rummaging through the shelves, hoping to find something to munch on.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be looking for food at a time like this?" Snizzor asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving man. And I really hope they got candy in here," he pushed aside some random boxes and closed tubs, assuming they were simply just more plain baking ingredients.

"Candy does sound pretty good!" Snizzor agreed. "I haven't had candy since I finished off my stash from Nightmare Night."

"Heheh, yeah," Snailzor smiled as he lifted up his head and began singing. "Nightmare night, what a fright, give me something sweet to bite!"

"Mm," Snizzor sniffed through the cabinet, his ears perking up after a few seconds. "Ooh, there's something really good smelling in there, I know it! We just gotta find it!"

"I wonder what it is," Snailzor said as he pushed aside some more random containers.

"I bet it's lollipops!" Snizzor offered.

"Or maybe some cake!" Snailzior said.

"Or perhaps candy canes!" Snizzor suggested.

"Or how about some candy corn!" Snailzior's mouth watered a bit.

"Or maybe even candy vag!" Twilight's mouth watered a bit as well.

"Yeah! Or even-" Snizzor froze, not expecting a feminine voice to suddenly pop up. Especially one that sounded like...

"AAH! IT'S TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Pinkie Pie suddenly screamed from the other side of the kitchen.

"WAAH!" Snizzor and Snailzor yelled in surprise as they turned around, seeing Twilight right behind them with a big, goofy grin, looking through the pantry for herself.

"H-how, how did she get in here!" Snizzor thought out loud as he shook with fear.

"Oh, that's simple!" Twilight announced proudly. "I simply had to follow this mare-do-well wannabe character who looks like a baby giraffe until I found where more of you were, and just look where that's led me." She pointed a hoof over to Pinkie Pie, who was violently twitching as she sat on the ground.

"RUN!" Snizzor suddenly shouted as he bolted for the door. "She's gonna molest us!"

"Aaaaahh!" Snailzior cried as he followed behind Snizzor, the two of them leaving the kitchen area with Twilight's magic shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Well, that worked better than expected," Twilight nodded with a proud smile before turning her attention to Pinkie Pie, noticing her still vibrating in place. "Uh... Pinkie?"

"AH!" Pinkie yelped, diving into a small cupboard door in a desperate attempt to get away, but her inability to fit in the furniture all the way left her back hooves kicking out frantically as they hung in the air.

Twilight sighed gently and approached her friend, using her magic to grab onto the frightened part pony and bring her out of there. Pinkie twitched sporadically as she continued to try to get away, moving her arms and legs and head in every direction in a vain attempt to break free of Twilight's spell. But nothing worked, and she was quickly brought before the lavender mare with her body laid down in an oddly comfortable sideways position on the floor.

"Pinkie..." Twilight started, but her words didn't seem to get to the deranged mare.

"AAH! SHE'S GONNA GET ME! HELP! SOMEPONY HELP!" 

"Pinkie," Twilight's voice raised some as she glared at her friend.

"I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT! I ALREADY GOT THE BAD TOUCH ONCE AND NOW IT'S GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Pinkie!"

"THIS IS JUST LIKE THAT ONE TIME IN FILLY SUMMER CAMP WITH SURPRISE, WAAAAHH!"

"PINKIE!" Twilight screamed, finally gaining her friend's attention as Pinkie stopped crying out in terror for a moment to listen to her. She sighed again, regaining her composure before continuing in a much softer tone. "Pinkie Pie, please, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yes you are!" Pinkie whimpered pitifully as tears swelled in her eyes. "You're going to touch me and make the bad party come back and it may not hurt me on the inside but it hurts me on the inside and-"

"No, Pinkie, I'm not going to molest you!" Twilight almost yelled at her, but kept her voice just a couple clicks below that. "Listen, please... I just want to help you."

"H-help me...?" Pinkie blinked a few times, the tears halting in place as she looked at her friend in confusion.

"Yes, Pinkie... I'm only here to help you," Twilight said calmly as she added in a smile.

"But... how?" Pinkie cocked her head to the side as her tears slowly began to recede.

"Listen, I need to bring perfect harmony to us, and to the rest of our friends too, so that we can become complete. I've already convinced Fluttershy that I'm not lying, and she really seemed to-"

"You got Fluttershy already!" Pinkie began to squirm a bit against her magical restraints, but Twilight held firm.

"No, Pinkie! Please, listen to me..." She moved herself closer, sitting next to her friend as she let of go the magical field keeping Pinkie Pie in place. "I just want to help make us better friends. We're already so close... let's finish making our friendship more wonderful than anything in the world."

"So, you're not going to hurt me?" Pinkie asked hesitantly putting on her best pleading eyes she could muster. Had Twilight been a lesser pony, her heart would have melted and a year-long coma would have quickly followed. But Twilight retained her composure, and simply nodded in return before continuing.

"I promise, I will never do anything to intentionally bring any sort of harm to you."

"Do you Pinkie Promise?" Pinkie's eyes narrowed as she stared suspiciously at Twilight, almost as if she expected her to hesitate, or even say no. But twilight did none of that. She quickly sat up straight and went through the motions of the Pinkie Pie Swear.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"...Well... uh..." Pinkie hesitated, but she slowly turned her frown into a weak smile. "I, I guess that kinda settles then... right?"

"Of course," Twilight nodded and leaned her face closer. "And don't you worry, just like with Fluttershy, I will be gentle to show you just how amazing this can really be," And with that, Twilight planted a soft, careful kiss on Pinkie's lips.

"W-w-wait a minute!" Pinkie jumped back, her eyes wide as dinner plates. "You said you weren't going to molest me!"

"I'm not," Twilight replied. "You gotta trust me here, the only way to bring perfect harmony is with the full bonding of body, soul, and mind... mainly the body part in this though," Twilight blushed a bit as she trailed off. "Though I'm telling you, I did the same thing with Fluttershy, and she couldn't be happier."

"But, but it all seems so weird, and it makes my tummy feel funny..."

"Relax Pinkie," Twilight said in her soothing voice as she once again approached her friend. Pinkie was about to voice an opposition, but Twilight stuck a hoof into her mouth to silence her. "Just remember, I pinkie promised never to hurt you... okay?"

Pinkie's eyes glittered as she muffled an "okay" through Twilight's hoof before finally sitting back calmly onto the floor. Satisfied with that, Twilight leaned in again, and planted another kiss on the pink pony's lips. Pinkie tried to pull away at first, but stopped herself as she started to feel a little... happier. The weird tingling in her tummy was still there, but there was also a really nice and happy feeling spreading through her. Eventually she actually allowed herself to accept the kill fully, and even return it a bit in experimentation, and that only made her feel even better.

Twilight on the other hand found herself in a great amount of surprise. She had sometimes wondered if Pinkie's desire to eat so many sweets would actually make her taste like candy and pastries, but she never expected that she actually would end up tasting like it! Her lips felt soft and plush like that of a muffin and tasted sweet and tingly like the frosting on a cupcake. She allowed her tongue to explore, pushing past the sweet lips and into her mouth, immediately finding a world of delectable treats inside.

The taste was so sweet it almost made her rear back in surprise, but she didn't she kept pressing in as she felt Pinkie allow her further entry. Though Pinkie's eyes had closed at the start of the kiss, Twilight could tell she was starting to enjoy it, especially by the heavy flush of red on her cheeks. Their tongues mangled together, slipping and sliding around as their lips mashed together more forcefully. Twilight could feel Pinkie's breathing pick up, getting faster and heavier as she began to lose herself.

But Twilight didn't want to stop there, she pushed herself against her friend, pressing their bodies together as Pinkie laid on her back with Twilight getting on top of her. Their bodies pressed together, sliding and grinding against each others as their kissing turned into full on making out. Their kisses got hot and sloppy, with many little moans coming from both of them over and over again. But before Twilight simply went straight to full sex, she decided that something special would need to be done for her friend. After all... this was a big achievement she was about to make.

She broke away from Pinkie Pie's lips, making her look confused and disappointed for a few moments as Twilight focused back over to the still opened pantry, grabbing a hold of a few items she remembered spotting earlier with her magic. She pulled out several tubs and proceeded to mix them together in a bull she also pulled out onto the counter, all while still using her body to slowly pulse against her friend's. When she finished, she poured the contents of the bowl into a plastic bag, and stuck the bag inside of a very familiar looking nozzle. Pinkie gasped as she watch the device float over with a sultry smirk on Twilight's face.

"It that...?" Pinkie awestruck to bring out the rest of the words.

"Yes, it is," Twilight said as she squeezed on the plastic bag a little with her magic, and then licked off some of the frosting that came out of the frosting dispenser nozzle. "Now, how about _you_ give me something sweet to bite?"

Pinkie couldn't help but giggle a bit at her friend, but then nodded excitedly at Twilight's idea. Twilight then sat up, towering over her friend as she slowly poured a single line of frosting down Pinkie Pie's belly, from the bottom of her chest down to the the top of her abdominal area. She leaned down after, slowly lapping up the frosting from the bottom up, slurping loudly as she went. Pinkie giggled more, and then began laughing at the tickling feeling she got. That only fueled Twilight's desire to keep going, and spread the line further going all the way up to Pinkie's lips. After licking and eventually kissing up her neck and chin, Twilight added one more spray of frosting onto Pinkie's lips. She licked it slowly, almost teasingly at first, but then let herself eat at it hungrily as Pinkie also joined in to lick it up, the two caught in an erotic mix of kissing and eating frosting. Their bodies pressed together again, and Twilight arched her back in a way that allowed her rapidly moistening passion to begin grinding against Pinkie's.

At first Pinkie seemed a bit surprised, but quickly allowed it, and even began returning the motions as they continued on. Their hips pushed and rolled against each others, their lower lips becoming increasingly more and more wet as time progressed. All the while their moans got louder, their kissing got deeper, and their bodies got hotter. Pinkie already seemed to be lost in her own euphoric world, overwhelmed by the pleasant sensations while her mouth tingled with the taste of frosting and Twilight's slippery tongue. But even still, Twilight wanted more, she wanted to push the envelope even farther still.

She raised up her belly for a few seconds as her magic sprayed more frosting in between them, coating their midsections in the gooey cream before they continued grinding into the sugary mess. But still Twilight wanted more, she wanted to really feel how sweet of a confection she could make. She pushed the dispenser back and angled its nozzle and bag just right, and then, with an extra high buck of her hips, Twilight inserted the tip in between Pinkie's lips as she planted her own around the end twisted end of the bag.

The result was instant. Frosting pushed little by little into Pinkie's wet interior, making her cry out in ecstasy as her craziest confectionery fantasy had just been fulfilled. More and more sugary cream piled in as they bucked together, and Twilight felt her own amount of stimulation from her pussy pounding roughly into the smooth, and recently made slippy bag with each motion of their bodies. Their bodies were so hot and moist, it was like they were caught in an oven filled with pastry delights and being baked themselves. But they kept going, unable to stop or slow down as their bodies demanded more stimulation, more passion from the two from super sugary sex.

But like all great things, their time together came to an end, only in a most glorious way. With a few final thrusts, Pinkie broke away from Twilight's mouth as she gasped out loudly, hey eyes opening as wide as they could as she felt herself releasing her juices in an amazing orgasm. Her juices pushed out the frosting inside of her, coating her and Twilight's legs in a mix of slipper sweet cum. Twilight also found herself climaxing, pressing down on the bag hard enough to force the twisted end inside of her to open up, releasing some frosting into her own self before it got forcefully pushed back out from her wave of cum.

Pinkie's body fell limp as her tongue hung out of the side of her mouth, her chest rising and falling in exaggerated amounts from her heavy breathing. She couldn't help herself then, with the last bits of her orgasm passing her body crashed, sending her eyes closing quickly as the need for sleep began to take over her brain.

"Wowy zowy..." Pinkie gasped through her breaths as she felt herself drifting off. "That... was the best party... ever..." And just like that, the party pony was out like a light, resting soundly on the floor of the kitchen covered in sweat, frosting, and other juices.

Twilight slowly got to her hooves, able to beat back the need to rest using her own willpower. She would have loved to stay and rest against Pinkie Pie, but she knew she couldn't delay that long. She was on a mission, and she had just completed her second objective of that mission. After whipping up a quick spell to dispel herself of the frosting and unnecessary bodily fluids, she took a moment to let her body recover as she looked around the room. It was just at that point that her nose caught whiff of something, and she followed the scent straight over to an oven with a glass viewing panel on the door. As she looked inside, she smiled with delight at the scene.

"Ooh, cupcakes!"

/*T*\

"So let Trixie get this straight," she began as she continued walking down a random hallway beside the recently unmasked dragon. "You are Twilight Sparkle's dragon assistant, been with her since the day she hatched you, and now you're here with a bunch of your little foal friends to try and save the other five ponies I was with from Twilight and the princesses?"

"And save Twilight herself from the princesses," Spike added.

"Are you even old enough to breath fire yet?"

"Yes, I am!" Spike huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" Trixie smirked and raised an eyebrow. "How big is your fireball then?"

"W-well, uh," Spike was suddenly reminded of his experience with those other teenage dragons. "Big enough, okay? Just drop that will ya? I've lived with Twilight all my life, so I know her the best out of everypony, and I know what I'm doing."

"Fine, Trixie will let that subject go, for now at least..." she trailed off as they rounded a corner, and immediately spotted somepony down the hall staring straight at them. "Hey, who is that?'

"Uh, I dunno," Spike admitted as the two of them stopped and watched the pony approach them quickly. "But I think we're about to find out.

As the pony approached, they noticed him galloping on three legs while the third held a notebook with a pencil held by the mouth rapidly scribbling on it.

Scribble Scribble, "Hey, you two! I need your help!"

End part 4


	6. Part 5

Begin Part 5

"...And that's how it happened." Prince Blueblood stated matter-of-factly.

Around him were two ponies and a baby dragon in a scale-tight costume all staring at him with bewildered looks on their faces. The prince looked around, equally confused by their unsatisfied looks. He wondered for a moment if his overall superior form of explanation had fried the inferior minds of his audience.

"What," Spike deadpanned.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Blueblood asked incredulously.

Scribble scribble, "Uh, Blueblood, you didn't even say anything."

"What do you mean I didn't say anything? I put out everything there is to know about what transpired all those years ago!"

"No, you didn't!" Trixie spat at the wimpy prince. "You just cantered your royal butt over here, paused for a moment, and then blurted "and that's how it happened," making yourself look like a complete idiot!"

"...Oh."

"Who are you two anyways?" Spike asked as he looked back and forth between the prince and the guy who was constantly writing on a piece of paper.

"Well if you must know, my name is Prince Blueblood, nephew to both regal princesses," He proclaimed with a stricken pose of regal aura. This aura was left ignored to Spike however as he suddenly made the connection between him and a description he got from Rarity a while back.

"Hey, I know you!" Spike shouted angrily. "You're that chump Rarity told me about that ruined her night at the Grand Galloping Gala!"

Prince Blueblood turned his head to look at the masked reptile pointing an angry claw at him. He shuddered at the thought of the accursed appendage actually touching a single strand of hair on his pristine coat or mane. In fact, the very thought of any sort of non-pony creature stalking the halls of his glorious mansion made him physically ill. What's worse was the name, that 'Rarity' the beast just spoke of. Memories of the fateful night in question flooded back into his mind, twisting his face in disgust as he unwillingly had flashes back to the evil witch and her night of terror.

"Euck, what a filthy creature!" Blueblood gagged as he stared at Spike in disgust. "And one associated with that ruffian damsel, no doubt! By Celestia's immortal tail, the darkest things in life truly have come into the sanctuary of my own home!"

"Oh for the love of Luna, just shut your trap already before Trixie decides to shut it for you!" Trixie threatened as her horn began to glow with magic, staring angrily at the gawking prince.

Scribble scribble, "hold on now!" Scripter said as he stood between the two." We came to see you two for a reason! We need your help in fixing the princesses."

Trixie sighed as she let the magic in her horn fade away. "Trixie tried that already, as did the Elements of Harmony. And just recently it turns out that Princess Celestia's _personal__protege_," the last few words were spoken with great venom before she continued, "has become afflicted by whatever is turning the princesses all..."

"Rapey?" Spike offered, his choice of words making Trixie and the others cringe.

"Uh, yes, that."

Scribble, "Oh, oh my..." Scripter rubbed a hoof up to his chin to think for a few moments before Blueblood cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess we can't have it spreading like a pack of filthy commoners during Hearth's Warming Eve... I know how to fix the princesses once and for all." Such a claim from the crybaby prince certainly surprised both Trixie and Spike.

"Oh yeah?" Spike crossed his arms as he glared at the prince. "Well if you know what can fix this, then go ahead and tell us already."

"Fine," Blueblood scoffed as he whipped his hair back. "But my majesty will only be explaining this once to you peasants, so listen up!"

Despite their growing dislike for the stallion, Trixie and Spike stood ready to hear whatever he had to say. Blueblood took a few deep breaths, slowly closing his eyes so as to delve back into his memory and properly collect all of his thoughts. About a minute passed, and with his eyes still closed, he began.

"Princess Celestia of Equestria is an eternal essence encased in a mortal body. Though almost a true deity, though so godly in her appearance, her powers, her very way of life even, she too falls victim to the most pleasurable feelings any other sentient creature can find, as well as the most horrible and most greedy of them all. So while she is mortal, the immortal side of her prolongs her life for thousands of years, and her youth well is so many times more vast than anypony's, allowing her to age as she does. But because of her mortal side, she also falls victim to the double-edged sword effect of emotions, desires, and ultimate bond between body, soul, and mind. A long time ago, over a thousand years at that, before Princess Luna got banished to the moon, Princess Celestia had... an episode."

There was a pause as Blueblood opened his eyes, a slight twinkle appearing in his retina. Trixie and Spike however didn't notice, but Scripter cocked his head to the side as he just managed to catch a glimpse before the prince closed his eyes again. After another deep breath, he continued.

"She had a lapse of some sort, an instance where she was unable to control herself, and let her emotions and desires take hold. But because there were ponies that were able to help her back then, the episode was very short lived, and not even Celestia's sister knew about it. From then on, A group of ponies..."

Another pause, followed by a soft gasp as Blueblood once more opened his eyes. Trixie and Spike took notice of his eyes as well this time, while Scripter started to get a wry suspicion about its meaning. But overall, they let any mentioning of it pass as Blueblood once more closed his eyes and continued.

"...chose themselves to be her watchful guardians for any moment her other side would be released again. As the years passed, they passed their knowledge down generation by generation in secret. Princess Celestia never knew about them, because if she knew then her "molestia" side would know as well, and it would do more to resist. But every time it did appear, the secret line of ponies would come out and use their knowledge to put her molestia side back within the deepest reaches of her mind, and then go back into secrecy to wait for it to come again."

"Wait a minute," Trixie interrupted, causing the prince to open his eyes without any tingle in them. "If you know so much about this, does this mean you are part of this secret line of ponies?"

"Well of course I am," he snobbishly replied. "How do you think I know so much about this?"

"And Silver Shield as well?" Trixie asked, ignoring his undesirable tone.

"Okay, whatever, you know about the princess and this whole secret pony thing," Spike said. "But how do we stop her?"

"That will be the most difficult part I'm afraid," Blueblood sighed with a few shakes of his head. "Like this blue peasant said earlier, magic has already been attempted on Celestia, and I'm guessing the elements just made it worse. We're going to have to turn to drastic measures then..."

Scribble scribble, "what kind of drastic measures?"

The prince hesitated, the twinkle in his eye appearing just briefly before vanishing again, allowing him to begin moments later. "Princess Celestia's influence is spreading. Not only has her sister, Aunty Luna, been converted, along with who knows how many more, she may also end up converting more as well. If it gets too far, we won't be able to stop her. Our only chance is to drain away the part of her that makes her feel the way she does."

"Pray tell, what sort of magical device could do such a thing to a pony as strong as Princess Celestia?" Trixie questioned, a hint of intrigue apparent in her voice.

"Well, it's not... erm, perhaps you should see for yourself. Just follow me..." with that, the prince turned and began down the hall, leaving the two ponies and one dragon to exchange looks briefly before tailing along.

~RD~

"Oh my gosh, this is so great! I can't believe I'm out on an adventure with Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh yeah, I know, I'm awesome."

"And we're all alone trying to find our way through this maze of a mansion too, wow!"

"Heh, yeah, it is pretty neat trying to find our way around."

"Ooh, and then there's Twilight who's running around this room trying to molest us! The suspense is awesome!"

"Uuh, yeah... um-"

"Oh, and then, we'll find ourselves trapped in a closet, just you and me, and it'll be so dark and stuff and we'll-"

"OKAY!" Rainbow Dash said with a raised voice, interrupting the overzealous filly. "well, that's great and all, but uhh... what's your name again?"

"I told you, it's Scooter-Dash!" The disguised filly stopped her progression down the random hallway to make a striking pose, similar to the one she made during the talent contest. "Hiiiiya!" Rainbow Dash stopped as well to look down at her, eliciting a raised eyebrow and a little apprehension.

"Ooookaaay, well, um, how about we just continue trying to find our friends here?"

"Ooh, I would love that very much Rainbow Dash!" Scooter bounced in excitement while staring up at her idol. "The other protectors should be able to help us out of any sort of _sticky_ situation!" The word 'sticky' was punctuated with a wink.

Nowhere in her vast years of being a great, talented flier with an abundance of fans did Rainbow Dash ever meet one as... suggestive as this. She just groaned at the comment and then continued down the hall with Scooter following suit.

As they rounded another corner to another dull hallway filled with multiple dull doorways, Rainbow Dash groaned again at realizing they were nowhere near an exit, or at least that was how it seemed. She would just fly off on her own and zip through the halls until she found an exit, but she wasn't the type to leave a little filly alone in a building as large as a mansion, ESPECIALLY with a possible rapist on the lose, even if it is one of her friends.

"Your cutie mark is so awesome Rainbow Dash, I could just lick it!"

...Then again, there could always be exceptions.

Just then, a sound was heard from down the hall. It was a distant echo, but Rainbow Dash immediately paused as soon as it registered. Scooter paused beside her, looking up at her idol in confusion before she too could hear some noises. It was getting closer, and immediately Rainbow assumed the worst. Fearing that it could be Twilight, she thought about running back the way they came, but the little filly might not be able to keep up.

Thinking quickly, she eyed a door right beside the pair, and opted to head inside it instead of face whatever might be coming down the hall. She opened it quickly, not caring what was on the other side, and immediately dashed through the doorway.

"Scooter, get in!" Rainbow said in a raised whisper as she grabbed onto the little pony and tugged her inside, closing the door immediately.

Scooter fell back against a soft pile of clothes, her miniature wings immediately fluttering outward. "Wee! What are we gonna do in the closet, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash looked around, and noticed that it was indeed a closet they had walked inside of. She groaned again, but then went silent as she heard the sounds again. She ducked low, but held her ear up to the door as she used her hoof to signal the filly to keep quiet.

She listened close, and soon the noises were able to be made out a little better. Call her crazy, but she could have sworn they were... yes, voices! There were two of them at least, and they were already on the hall she was just on by the sound of it. As she listened harder, she began to recognize the tones and accents of the voices.

"But ah thought it woulda been fun!" a high pitched voice said with a southern drawl.

"Ah already told ya, 'tain't no reason y'all shoulda come out here," another voice said, sounding much more mature and with a similar southern drawl. "you'n yer friends are all in a lot'a trouble."

It didn't take her long to figure out who the voices belonged to, and after a large smile and a sweep of relief that rushed over her entire body, Rainbow Dash burst out of the closet to confront her friends.

"Hey, Appljeack!" she announced as she hovered in the middle of the hallway in front of her cowpony friend and her little sister.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack gasped. "There ya are!"

"Hey, is that Applejack?" Scooter asked as she poked her head out from the closet.

"Scooter-Dash!" Apple Attack cried with joy as she bolted towards her friend.

"Apple Attack!" Scooter-Dash did similar, with both pairs of friends meeting in tight hugs.

"Thank Celestia y'all are alright!" Applejack said as she held her friend. "I was startin'ta worry I would never find any'all!"

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me," Dash declared as she puffed out her chest. "I can take on any problem that comes my way!"

"Yeah, and she's super awesome and talented too!" Scooter added as her and Apple Attack finished their hug.

"Yup, ya got that right Scooter!" Dash agreed.

"Scooter?" Applejack asked as she pulled away from her friend, looking between her and the costumed filly.

"Yeah, she says her name is Scooter-Dash," Rainbow said.

"Uh, sugarcube, ya do realize that that's Applebloom and Scootaloo in them costumes, right?"

Dash blinked a few times, and then swerved her head left and right between the two fillies in disbelief. "Wait, you mean to say that..." She locked her eyes onto the winged filly, her eyes growing larger. "You're Scootaloo!?"

"Uh, hehe," Scootaloo smiled sheepishly as she tried to shrink her body a little bit. "Um, hi, Rainbow Dash?"

"Hey, what were you and Dash doin in the closet anyways, Scootaloo?" Applebloom asked.

"Oh, umm, hehehe, yeah..." Scootaloo's smile only got wider and more sheepish as she shrunk down further, the blush on her face almost glowing through the costume. This garnered both Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's attention, and the gears in their minds swiftly went to work. Applejack first gawked at Scootaloo in surprise, but then at Rainbow Dash as her eyes bulged wider.

"N-no! It's not what you think!" Dash pleaded as she backed up slightly. "We were just hiding the closet because we thought that it might have been Twilight coming down the hall, honest!"

Applejack understood what her pegasus friend was saying, but she couldn't pass up such a moment to get her own joke or two in. "Heheh, ya sure 'bout that? Ah always knew you'd be in the closet, _Dashie_, but I didn't expect y'all ta come out fer me." Applejack batted her eyelashes while giving her friend a seductive stare.

Applebloom merely laughed at this, while Scootaloo blushed even harder at the thought of Applejack and her idol... ya know... wink.

"Wha-! But, I don't, that, no I-er, I mean, UGH!" Rainbow Dash fell to the floor in defeat, groaning loudly just before Applejack collapsed onto the floor as well, laughing uncontrollably.

"Baaahahaha! Oh Rainbow, you should see the look on yer face!" Applejack said between fits of laughter as she noticed Dash's vibrant blush.

"Hehehe, wow, I've never seen _Dashie_look so... cute before," Scootaloo said, chuckling at Dash's display of embarrassment. Even Appleboom began laughing harder at the scene before her.

"Yeah yeah, go on, get it out," Dash grumbled as she slowly got up and began to canter down the hallway, stomping her hooves loudly as she went. "If ya need me, I'll be over here, getting one step closer to finding our way out.

"Hehe, ah wouldn't go that way if ah were you, Rainbow," Applejack called out as her giggled began to subside. "Me'n Applebloom just came from that way. It's nuthin but more hallways an dead ends."

Dash sighed and stopped walking before turning to back to face her friends. "Fine," she began as she reached to a door handle that was right beside her. "If the hallways won't work, then we're just gonna have to check each and every door as we go, including this one." With that, she opened op the door beside her, still staring at her friends. "So, are you coming or not?"

"Oh not yet, but I know I will be!" A voice suddenly called out, followed by a pair of lavender hooves reaching out of the doorway Rainbow Dash just opened and grabbing a hold of her.

"Huh!? What the-AH!"

"RAINBOW!" Applejack and the fillies cried as they watched her friend get taken through the doorway and having the door slam shut behind her.\

"No! C'mon, we gotta save'er!" Applejack sprinted for the door with the two fillies close behind her, reaching it in just a couple seconds and prying it open. She rushed through, quickly looking around to observe her surroundings.

The room behind the door was a library, and a very large one at that. Many bookshelves lined the very large, square room with a ceiling that went up three whole stories. Balconies lined the upper levels, each with large bookshelves of their own against the walls. Though they couldn't see exactly how far the library went, it seemed to stretch for a whole hoofball fried as Applejack peered down one of the isles.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack called out. "Where are ya!?"

"Applejack!" the farmer pony heard from somewhere off past the bookshelves. "Help! She's got me, Twilight's got meeee!"

"Hold on, Rainbow!" Applejack wasted no time in bolting through the seemingly endless rows of bookshelves, following Rainbow Dash's voice as she continued to cry out somewhere beyond the labyrinth of high-rise shelves. Scootaloo and Applebloom did their best to keep up while Applejack navigated the maze of literature, speeding as fast as possible in hopes of getting to the rainbow pegasus before Twilight got away with her and... _did__things_ with her.

But she had her hopes rising, Dash's voice was getting louder, so either she was catching up, or they had stopped somewhere. What frightened her further, however, was that her friend's sounds weren't crying for help anymore, they were pleading for _something_ to stop.

"Ah! N-no! Get, get off! Don't put that there! What are ya doin with-hey! That doesn't go that way! Where the hay did ya get that!? What are-yaah!"

"I'm comin, Rainbow!" Applejack moved as fast as her hooves could carry, pushing her body further and further as the sounds kept getting closer and closer. As she rounded another corner, she slid to a halt as she beheld the scene before her. Both fillies caught up as well, each of them stopping to stare in awe at the scene before them.

There was a sort of clearing in the maze of bookshelves, a perfectly square area organized with two desks and four chairs per desk on one side of the square, the same thing on the opposite side, a couch on either of the two remaining sides, and a square table in the center with a flower pot on it. The couches were made out of brown cloth while the desks were round, accompanied by thick wooden chairs that had cushioned seats. The table was simply square, however somewhat elegant as it sported some fine craftsmanship around the legs and the edges while the flower pot on top housed a large and varied assortment of flowers.

But those are just the boring details... the more important details involved Rainbow Dash, who was hogtied and laid on the floor in what looked like vines in-between the square desk and one of the couches. In fact, upon closer inspection Applejack came to realize that she was wearing an outfit, a rather familiar outfit that she could have swore she had seen before.

"Aha, you made it!" came a voice from behind the three, sounding surprisingly cheerful.

The three ponies that weren't tied up turned around to see Twilight Sparkle standing behind them, smiling happily at the group. Her horn was glowing, and beside her was a floating copy of "Daring Do and the Wonders of the Western Whirlwinds".

"T-twi..." Applejack began, slowly backing away from her recently insanity-struck friend. "Wha... what'chya got there?"

"Huh? Oh, this?" Twilight asked as she looked at the book. "Oh, it's just the latest Daring Do book of course. I know how much Rainbow Dash loves Daring Do, so I invited her to read it with me!"

"Then why the hay do ya got'er all tied up'n such?"

"I'm glad you asked that!" Twilight began to approach her farmer friend while the book opened up beside her.

She bypassed the fillies, hardly paying them any heed as the little ponies only stared on in shock and curiosity. After all, they had heard Twilight had become some sort of molester, and they really wanted to know what that was. Perhaps it could get them their cutie marks, or so they wondered. Cutie Mark Crusader Molesters, yay?

"You see, Applejack," Twilight continued as she purposefully back Applejack towards where Rainbow Dash was tied up on the floor. "While I was browsing this wonderful library a little while ago, I stumbled upon this here Daring Do book! And when that happened, I remembered how Rainbow Dash loved the books, and even became my own reading buddy." Applejack stepped back to the point where she was beside Rainbow Dash, and only then did she realize what Twilight was trying to do.

Her mind raced as she realized she had walked right into a trap. It was all a trap from the start... ever since Rainbow got captured, Twilight had the plan cooked up. And with the way her pegasus pal was dressed up, the only thought that came to mind was some...

"Oh lordy, oh no, ah can't do this, Twi! Ah can't!" Applejack cursed to herself as she turned away, knowing she was about to leave Rainbow Dash behind, but she had no other option. If she stayed, they would both fall victim to the lavender unicorn's plot. Not only that, but she couldn't handle another session of molestation, especially not after what Celestia made her do with her brother. Besides, she clung to the faint hope that perhaps Twilight would chase after her, giving her sister and Scootaloo time to rescue Rainbow Dash while Twilight was chasing after her.

...Well, it WAS a good hope, except she somehow spaced the fact that Twilight Sparkle is the third most powerful pony in the world and just created a force field that kept them three inside, and the two fillies outside. She was able to remember this however as her face met with said forcefield, causing her to stagger backwards a few steps.

"Consarnit..."

"Oh don't worry," Twilight said as she waved her hoof nonchalantly. "This is actually something really similar that happens in the book. You see, Daring Do partners up with this country mare out in the Sandy Wind Desert, and actually get trapped inside of an underground temple."

"Dang it, stop doin this Twilight!" Applejack yelled as she turned around to face her friend. "You know me'n Rainbow Dash don't want any part'o this! Snap outta it!"

"Yeah, seriously!" Dash complained as she struggled against her binds. "This is totally not cool!"

"Oh you girls, hehehe," Twilight giggled as she shook her head. "That's almost exactly what Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy told me before I was able to help them."

"..."

"...what?" Applejack asked incredulously.

"Oh yes, you see, I already showed them both how wonderful it is to feel whole, to come to realize just how far our friendship can go, ya know?" Twilight floated the book in front of her face as the pages began to flip through for her to scan.

"What the buck Twilight!?" Dash yelled. "Why would you do that? ESPECIALLY to Fluttershy!?"

"Oh relax, Rainbow Dash... or should I say, 'Daring Do'," Twilight giggled as the book stopped flipping through the pages before her. "You see, they came to not only accept, but also agree and _enjoy_ what I was providing to them! They saw, just as I do now, how important it is to reach perfect harmony."

"Uhh..." Dash's mind was spinning with confusion, unsure of what to say next. Was Twilight lying about all that? Surely she wouldn't, but it just seemed too far fetched to believe. She knew Applejack would ask the same thing, but for some reason the only thing that came out of her mouth following those thoughts was a question that wasn't quite the around the same topic... or so she thought. "...'Daring do'?"

Twilight smile only grew wider as she realized Dash was catching on. "Oh yes, you see, I got to thinking, what would be the best way to get you two into this whole perfect harmony thing? And then I remembered how you and me would always read Daring Do together, Dash. So, this time, I decided to try this again, only this time with a little more... live action."

Twilight's horn shined brighter with magic as an aura appeared around Applejack, tugging her closer to Rainbow Dash.

"Woah nelly!" Applejack protested as she tried to fight the magic, but to no avail.

"Wah- hay!" Rainbow Dash protested as a slight blush found its way onto her cheeks.

"You see, in the book, while Daring Do and the Country Cowgirl are trapped inside the desert dungeon, the book introduces a new theme that no other Daring Do book had ever touched upon before..." a sly smirk crawled its way onto Twilight's face as Applejack was forced to lay against Dash, their muzzles close together as they stared into each other's eyes. "...Romance."

Both mares immediately developed a large blush on their faces, finally coming to full realization as to what exactly Twilight had planned. Before either of them could protest, however, a string of thick vines magically formed around Applejack's body, tieing her up in a similar fashion to Rainbow Dash's, only this time giving her the ability to wiggle around more freely than her pegasus friend was able to.

"Ahem," Twilight cleared her throat as she scanned through the book's displayed pages real fast, finding the point for her to start off. "...The inside of the two adventurer's prison wasn't cool like the rest of the dungeon, a single glass pane at the top of the dome allowed the sun's rays to pour in, heating up the air around them. But this heat was nothing compared to what the two were feeling within their own bodies as their muzzles drew closer, with nowhere left to travel as the binds held them firmly pinned together."

Twilight's magic slid her two friends' bodies up against each other, their noses in full contact as the blushes got brighter. Though they both continued to struggle against their binds, all it did was wiggle their limbs and faces against each other.

"Twi, please, we're beggin ya," Applejack pleaded as she stared into the rainbow pegasus' eyes. "Don't be doin this, it ain't right!"

"I, I dunno..." Dash said suddenly as she stared into the cowpony's eyes. "I remember reading this story, and..." she bit her lip as she watched Applejack's eyes grow wider, knowing that the farmer pony knew what she was about to say. "...This part was really, really hot..."

Twilight didn't reply, she only grinned widely as she knew her victory was coming closer. "'I'm sorry I got us into this mess,' the Country Cowgirl said as she stared at the gray-maned pegasus' eyes. 'I'm a terrible adventurer, Daring Do.' 'It's okay, really,' Daring said as she leaned her face closer to the earth pony's, their hot breaths blowing against their faces. 'I had a lot of fun, and hay, if we're both stuck here like this...' Daring Do paused, thinking hard about her next words. The heat was starting to make her sweat, but she knew that the heat she was feeling wasn't just because of the room."

As Twilight read those words, Rainbow Dash felt herself drawing her face closer to Applejack's. Her eyelids slid down half way as their lips drew close, with the farmer pony unable to back away from her friend almost hypnotized state.

"Rainbow, please..." Applejack whispered as her heart pounded heavily in her chest, feeling as though it was about to burst. This wasn't Celestia forcing her and somepony she cared for to do something she didn't wanted, this was her two best friends doing something to her... and liking it. She knew Dash was against it too, at first, but for her to start to get into it as well made her question the entire outlook on the situation. If Rainbow Dash would give such a thing as this a chance... why couldn't she?

"Applejack..." Dash whispered as she closed her eyes further, their lips mere millimeters apart.

"Daring Do brought their faces together, their noses rubbing as she felt her lips involuntarily pucker. She could feel the heat of the room make her pores saturate her coat with sweat, but the epicenter of the fire that burned in the chamber began producing a different type of moisture. '...Maybe we could just make the best of it.'"

Rainbow Dash didn't wait for more of the book to be read, she knew what happened next. She lurched her face as forward as the vines would allow it, pushing her lips and Applejack's together tightly. A whimper escaped from the farmer pony's lips, but was muffled by Dash's own mouth against hers. A long, soft sigh escaped from the pegasus' throat she continued to gently mash their lips together. Applejack did not physically protest, she knew she was unable to do anything in her current state. She just laid there and took it while Twilight continued to watch them with her book at the ready.

Twilight skipped ahead a few lines, deciding to skip some "boring" details and get on with the more interesting parts. "The Country Cowgirl was hesitant at first, knowing full well that her family had taught her to go against such acts with another mare. But she was on an adventure after all, and adventures meant going to new places, meeting new ponies, and above all else, experiencing new things. Daring Do is an adventurer, so how could she call herself one if she didn't allow herself to give in to the same desires?"

Applejack could feel the pegasus wiggling her body against hers more, no longer fueled by panic or the desire to escape, but more by the lust for her friend and the need for more... adventure. A high pitched whine escaped from her throat as she felt Dash's tongue slip between her lips, her eyes bulging wide again in response. But as she looked into her friend's face, she saw those dark pink eyes staring back at her. But it wasn't a surprised look, or a lustful one, it was a loving, compassionate gaze, one that said all the words that Dash could not; that she was okay with this, and that she wanted Applejack to be okay with it too.

The apple mare managed to pull her head back enough to break from the kiss, but only to gasp out a short couple words as she let her eyes close again. "Oh, Rainbow..." it was a soft whisper, but it was all she needed to say before she leaned her head forward again, replanting the kiss and pushing her own tongue into the pegasus' mouth, wrestling them together as their bodies wiggled together further.

Twilight was about to continue further, but decided that there would be no further need to do so. Her horn shined brighter again, allowing her magic to slowly work on the vines tangling her two friends together. She knew they were feeling it, just as she knew Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie had already felt it. The true effect of perfect harmony was working on her friends, and the best part is that they found it together... even if she did have to give them a pretty big push.

The vines slowly slipped off, but did not fade away. With their limbs free yet still meshed with the lengthy plant, Applejack and Rainbow Dash quickly slid their legs around each other, closing in with a tight embrace as their passionate kiss only got deeper and rougher. With two athletic mares working on each other, it was no surprise that they both began wrestling and fighting for domination, their bodies undulating faster and harder while they each gave out low, throaty moans. They began rolling around on the floor, their moans growing louder as the heat between their loins were able to come together at just the right angle, mashing their lower lips together just like their upper lips were.

Twilight watched as the scene played out before her, the book no longer floating in front of her, but set down on the square desk beside her. She sat back and let one of her hooves slide between her haunches, gently fiddling with her clit and tender pussy lips that burned for attention. But she knew that the heat she felt was nothing compared to that which her friends were feeling. As they mashed their bodies together harder and moaned even louder, she could feel the waves of higher temperature radiate through the air, adding to her own hotness and increasing dampness all around her body, especially around her loins.

"C-come on Darin' Do," Applejack suddenly whispered hotly after breaking away from the kiss, her body still gyrating forcefully with Dash's. "Show this Country Cowgirl how ya work yer adventures..."

Rainbow Dash didn't reply with her voice, but only with her moans which projected at full volume once her lips were free, allowing her to almost scream with the intense pleasure that wracked through her body. She pressed her forehead up to Applejack's, her eyes closed while moaning loud, each with hot, heavy breaths that blew against the other mare's face. She could feel the pressure building up inside of her, the intensity of the passion felt between the two accumulating into one overpowering force that sent waves of pleasure through her body.

Dash began to scream, her climax nearing as she felt Applejack use all her might, the two finally settling down on their sides still in the tightest embrace possible. The farmer mare's front hooves reached around and dug into the pegasus' flanks, forcing their burning lips together as tight as possible.

All Twilight could do was watch as both of her friends orgasmed in front of her at the same time, their juices spilling all over the carpet and each other while they let out simultaneous cries of pleasure. That last bit was just enough to send her over as well, a few final jerks with her hoof allowing her own, smaller climax to let loose, soaking the floor beneath her with her own fluids. She moaned out softly, not wanting to disturb her two friends too much, and allowed herself to ride out the orgasm she had until it finally dissipated.

With her breathing heavy and he coat nearly drenched in sweat, she watched as the flier and the farmer cuddled close together, neither saying a word as they delved into one more long, passionate kiss before cuddling close and gently drifting off to sleep. Twilight giggled gently, very much satisfied with her work, and so overjoyed to know that she had just helped two of her friends at once know the effects of perfect harmony.

"...H-hey... Scootaloo?"

"Y-yeah... Applebloom?"

"Um, ah dunno 'bout you, but this is making me feel all... funny an stuff inside..."

"Yeah, me too..."

"..."

"...Hey, Applebloom?"

"Yes, Scootaloo?"

"Are you liking this feeling like I am?"

"...Ah think ah am."

"T-that's what I thought..."

After a while Twilight turned around slowly, and then froze when she saw both of the fillies behind her in a tangled mess on the ground, making out furiously just like Applejack and Rainbow Dash were earlier. She stared wide-eyed at the two, a vibrant blush appearing on her face as she sat still for a minute, unable to think of the proper reaction for such a situation. She didn't know whether she should stop them, encourage them, or just leave them be all together.

…

She went with the third option as she gently released the force field she had put up earlier and fully dispelled the vines that were hanging loosely around Rainbow Dash and Applejack. With a sheepish smile and nervous chuckle, she quietly tiptoed away from the group of ponies, setting her mind towards the last objective on her list.

/*T*\

"Just where in this obnoxiously large house are you taking us?" Trixie asked as her, the dragon, and the strange pony who always wrote everything he had to say down continued to follow Prince Blueblood.

"First of all, it's a mansion, a very elegant and expensive mansion, but I wouldn't expect such a peasant commoner to understand that," the prince scoffed while Trixie barely managed to withhold her anger for the time being. "But if you must know, we are heading to a special room near the back end of my mansion."

"What kinda special room?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... this one, actually," Blueblood said as he opened up a door the group had just come upon, revealing a large, circular room.

The room had three doors, each one equally spaced from each other and each looking completely identical. The room was tall and cylindrical, reach two stories high. In the center was a large arcane circle, details with many symbols and encryptions, most of which even Trixie had never seen before. At the very center was a small, neatly cut crystal that was shaped like an egg. The crystal was a toxic green and radiated a very faint, yet noticeable glow. Blueblood slowly circled to the opposite side of the arcane circle, his expression suddenly turning serious as he stood in one open area that was only present on his side of the large, magical drawing.

"Now, everypony step back, I am going to begin the process."

Scribble scribble, "process for what? What exactly are you doing?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does not like being left in the dark, and also demands to know what the selfish prince is up to!"

Blueblood stayed oddly calm as he channeled magic through his horns, the symbols on the ground beginning to shine with a green aura similar to that of the crystal in the center. It was at that point that everypony in the room noticed the twinkling in the prince's eyes reappear, only stronger than ever.

"The only way to stop the princesses now is with the help of a creature from the outside, the only type of creature that can sap the energy from the princesses, and the only one creature of its kind that has the necessary power to do so."

"A creature...?" Spike asked aloud as he watched the crystal become engulfed in a whirlwind if sickly green magic, the strong energy creating a vortex just above the crystal itself.

"What the princesses are feeling are the direct effects of the third part of their body's composition, their souls. Their souls force them to feel the powers of emotion, desire, and above all else... love."

"But, Trixie still does not understand! What could possibly take something that derives from the soul from a pony!?"

Spike couldn't believe his ears, and the shock of his realization made him unable to act. He knew exactly what kind of creature could do such a thing, and exactly what one creature could do it. It happened before, and it seemed like it was about to try to happen again. But did it need to? Was the path he was about to take really worth saving the princesses? Everything is risky, it's all so risky bringing _her_ into this... but any protests he had then became null and void as he watched a black figure form inside the vortex, its shape quickly becoming defined as he realized the spell was none other than a summoning spell.

And the creature being summoned, was Queen Chrysalis.


End file.
